Loyalty
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. Gaara x Naruto…Slight Itachi x Naruto…Watch out! Lotsa bad words neh...
1. Try

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

There he was…at his third chounin exam. Who knew he could improve in such a little span of time? Gaara knew, he knew he could do it and as for the others, they didn't care. Well, not as much anyway. 

He couldn't help but smile a little at the blonde, how he has grow so strong and fast, not even his friend Lee could rival him, of course, that was who he was fighting against in the arena.

With the help of the Kyuubi's power, he was able to defeat him. What surprised Gaara was how Lee didn't seem shocked by it.

'Why?'

The holder of the Kyuubi, ever since the last time he remembered him, or even saw him, he was still the same person as ever. Still boisterous, with that same smile on his face, never changing.

"Uzumaki…"

He won the fight, it wasn't easy but he won. But just because he won, doesn't mean he would be promoted to Chounin. No, those bastards wanna keep him as Genin for the rest of his life. So he would never achieve his dream of becoming Hokage, to gain the attention that he wanted so much. Gaara frowned at the thought of that.

Then Naruto was gone from the arena and slowly trudging up the stairs with Lee in tow. The sand-nin couldn't help but get a little nippy at the sight of his blonde holding onto the 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha' but he guessed that couldn't be helped. Naruto loved to help after all.

Once the Kyuubi vessel got up the last step and away from the stairs, he took a look around and guess who he saw.

"Hey! Nice to see ya Sandy!"

Gaara's eye twitched at such a ridiculous given name, he nodded his acknowledgement and wondered why the blonde wasn't afraid of him. The last time he saw him, he tried to kill him, and his team-mates. But he guessed that he's got quite a forgiving character.

"How long have you been here for huh? I bet you got here just when I started. Right, right?" Naruto bounced happily over to the red head, never minding the fact that he's a cold blooded killer. Was, a cold blooded killer.

Gaara still didn't like to speak much, and who would've guessed that he was shy? Indeed he was, not unless he's raging on about killing people. But that was back then, he's changed now, completely different. But not different as in he would automatically change his personality from seemingly shy to energetic.

Gaara nodded at his questions, but Naruto didn't really bother to wait for his question to be answered. He's got a short memory span, quite sad really. Gaara continued to nod or shake his head depending on what the blonde asked. Topics varying from techniques learnt to ramen, then the perverted old man otherwise known as Jiraiya and back to ramen again.

The red head smirked, even after so long, the holder of the Kyuubi still loved ramen, even more so now than when he was little.

How old are they you ask? It's only been a short time, only a year, more or less. Now Naruto and the others were thirteen while Lee, Neji and Tenten were fourteen.

Only Naruto, Lee, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara were still Genin. The rest not mention before had become Chounin at their second attempt. And as for the sand siblings, they missed their second attempt due to the decreasing military forces of sand and they were forced to skip their exam to take on missions and such.

Neji and Sasuke were eager to become Jounins soon, but they still had time to watch their team-mates fight for the right to become chounin. Even if they hated to admit it, they still cared for them.

Back to Naruto…he was still chatting happily about ramen. Why miso ramen is definitely the best, but chicken is second best. The other flavors he didn't mind but he loved any type of ramen if it came from Ichiraku Ramen. The instant noodle cups were satisfying but you had to wait for three measly minutes, which Naruto thinks is almost a life-time.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Naruto playfully punched the sand-nin on his arm, forgetting the fact that the sand would protect him.

Gaara nodded, making Naruto angry but in a cute way. He pouted his lips and crossed his arms, which made the red head smirk at his demonic friend's childishness. Then realization hits him, his eyes widened as the blonde stared up at the boy with fatigue rings around his eyes.

"What?" Gaara asked while staring at Naruto, getting worried that he might run off soon when he realized that he was talking to 'Gaara of the Sand'.

"Your sand didn't come up."

"I don't need to use my sand when I'm with you."

"What are you trying to say!"

"Nothing Naruto, nothing."

"It's something! You just called me Naruto!" the blonde shouted out, forgetting that he was talking about Gaara's sand earlier.

It was Gaara's turn to fight, he was against a ninja of Rain. He was formerly up against a ninja of Sound, but he went missing the night before. There use to be five shinobis of the Sound, but four of them never came out of the forest. You gotta wonder what happened eh?

"Hey! I'll chat to ya later eh? We can eat ramen later on too!" Naruto shouted out as Gaara made his descend to the arena. The fight was easy, very easy. In fact, he didn't need to move a muscle. While the shinobi of Rain tried futilely to land a good technique on the red head, he was always met with a small hand of sand to push him down. Of course, for Gaara it was slightly fun for a bit anyway, but the Rain shinobi got totally pissed off.

"FIGHT SERIOUSLY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The ninja yelled out, angry beyond belief. Gaara lowered his head, shielding his face from his opponent.

"You want me to fight seriously? Then I'll fight seriously…" At that moment, his sand began to pour out of his gourd, down to the ground. The gourd on his back disappeared joining with the sand that laid on the ground, waiting for commands, waiting for blood.

The unsuspecting ninja, was curious why the red head isn't doing much, but decided not to ponder on it too much as he threw his kunai at him. It was blocked by a wall of sand. Once it dropped the kunai, it surged forward to him and swallowed him up.

Gaara raised his hand, arms outstretched, conditions met to perform his once favourite technique. The Rain shinobi appeared in front of him, in a small cocoon of sand, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm fighting seriously, why aren't you? Bitch…" Gaara smiled evilly at his opponent.

"GAARA NO!" he turned his head slightly to the right, to see him with that face of fear. Not for the ninja, not for himself, but for Gaara.

"DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" Naruto continued to shout out, hoping that the red head wouldn't revert back to his old ways.

"Are you gonna do the smart thing?" Gaara turned back to the fearful ninja floating in front of him.

"I QUIT! I QUIT! I GIVE UP!" The shinobi of the Rain shouted out with all his might with eyes clamped shut, thinking that he might die already, he wasn't expecting for the sand to fall away from him. Taking shape of the gourd behind his back once more, he took his victory and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Just so you know, I could've killed you. But I've changed. That wasn't even half of my strength. Be careful with who you insult." With that, Gaara walked away, leaving behind a very shocked and pissed of ninja from the Hidden Village of Rain.

Naruto was waiting at the top of the stairs, waiting for him to come into view. As Gaara slowly walked up the stairs, Naruto decided to run down and meet him half-way.

"You didn't kill him." Naruto spoke slightly surprised.

"You didn't want me to." His voice passive.

"But you could've killed him."

"You didn't want me to." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because you didn't want me to…"

Naruto stood there in awe. Wondering why Gaara didn't kill him and why the red head heeded his words. "Why did you listen to me?"

"Because I wanted to…"

Naruto continued to stand there, in front of Gaara with that confused face of his.

"Promise me you won't try and kill anyone again." Naruto smiled at the holder of the Shukaku.

"I don't make promises..." Gaara spoke in that passive voice of his, while Naruto's head went down and he pouted slightly. "But I'll try." Naruto's head perked up and beamed at his friend, taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs to meet the others. Gaara couldn't help but feel his face grow slightly hot around his cheeks. Face full of shock and awe, but the corners of his lips tugging up for a smile. Small, but it was still a smile.

_'I'll try for you…'_

* * *

What do you guys think? 

NEW FIC NEW FIC! YEAH! I'm totally lost for Gaara's Thoughts...Any ideas?


	2. Trial

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful sweet feedbacks! LOVE YA!

* * *

The exam was finally finished, now all they have to do is wait for the results. It would normally take up to perhaps a week, more or less. And Naruto spent all that time with Gaara, dragging him around the village during the day in search of special instant cup ramen offers from shops. But at night, they would sit on the Hokage's faces and stare at the stars and the moon. They would get there when the sun was setting and watch it go down the horizon. Sometimes talking a little bit but enjoying the silence and their company.

"Neh, I didn't see you at our second attempt." Naruto spoke while lying down facing the stars.

"I was busy at Sand."

"What did you do?" Naruto asked as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"Missions."

"Right."

Naruto thought that he was very quiet, a little too quiet sometimes but always good company. He wondered why he didn't talk much, even if he has changed. He's still the very quiet person he saw last time. Not as murderous but still quiet.

"You don't like to talk much do you…" Naruto asked as he got up from his lying position.

"I like my peace."

"Fine, whatever." The blonde pouted his lips and crossed his arms in irritation. Gaara smirked as he turned to face him.

"You shouldn't pout so often, you might attract more attention then you intended." Gaara's breath brushed over Naruto's face as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" he managed to squeak out.

"Your actions beg for attention, and that's what I'm doing." He leaned a little closer, his face just inches away from Naruto's.

"I um…" as the red head leaned in closer, inch by inch, Naruto backed away slowly. He wasn't sure if he should be feeling this way for Gaara, in fact, he wasn't sure about what to do at all, other than wait. Just when Gaara's lips were just barely touching, he withdrew himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara smirked as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving behind a very, extremely shocked Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" he screamed out, face still hot from Gaara's breath and actions. "Geez, leaving me like that! Talk about sudden man…"

**"Boy, stop being so damn loud."** A voice spoke in his head.

'What do you want? Damn fox…'

**"I want you to keep quiet while I sleep."**

'Che…' Naruto frowned as he turned away, face still slightly burning. 'Hey, thanks for helping me today.'

**"No problem, don't come crawling to me next time you get in trouble."**

'What if Gaara comes and get me like he did just now!' Naruto began to whine.

**"Leave him be, he won't hurt you, it's nice to have him around."**

'What the hell are you on about?'

**"I'm in heat you little brat!"**

'What the hell do you mean by that!'

**"I love it when Gaara's around…"** her voice almost dreamy? xX!

'EH! YOU'RE A GIRL!' Naruto began to blush a deep shade of red.

**"Yeah, now shut up brat."**

'You sound like a guy, with that growling voice of yours…'

**"That's because I'm always cranky…"**

'Can't you talk normally?'

**"Shut up brat, couldn't you tell I was a girl? I mean what respectable male demon would have nine cute tails?"** she spoke as she glanced over at her tails and smiled.

'A gay one?' he snickered.

**"Why you little…"**

'Yeah, whatever man…woman…' Naruto got up and slowly made his way back home, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of the red head. "In heat my ass, I'm too young to be in heat…che, stupid fox…" the blonde made it back home, without any encounters from any of his friend (thankfully because he wouldn't be able to explain why his face was so red) and Gaara. He blushed even at the slight mention of his name.

That night, he was unable to sleep, due to the many flashes of near kisses he had with the sand-nin. "Damn fox…won't leave me alone…" The net morning, he had been extremely groggy, he couldn't even see straight. He brushed his hair with his toothbrush while he combed his teeth…Poor Naruto…

He nearly fell into his bowl of ramen if not for the help of Sasuke. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died." Sasuke smirked at him.

"Shut up Sasuke…I couldn't sleep…That's my line by the way…"

"You better eat up fast because you're gonna go to Hokage's office for your results."

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY!" Naruto shouted out, earning him a few looks from people passing by, a strange look from the old man behind the bar otherwise known as Ji-san and a glare from Sasuke.

"You shout too much, hurry up and eat." Sasuke took a seat beside the blonde as he ordered a cup of tea. "Aren't you eager for your results, dope."

"Well yeah, but…um…" Sasuke began to grow suspicious as he saw Naruto's cheeks grow red.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"NOTHING!" Naruto yelled out and ate his ramen as fast as possible, leaving behind his pay and running off without waiting for Sasuke…

"Wait for me you dope!"

* * *

"Your results…" Tsunade spoke as she stood in front of the participants of the exam. They were in the missions' hall instead because her office was too small. Naruto was eager and could barely stand still while the results were being told. Tsunade skimmed through her list given to her and spoke out the names of people who qualify to be chounins. Gaara observed Naruto from the corner of his eye, seeing the slightly pink cheeks due to his presence, he smirked.

"Out of the ten participants, I'm happy to say that the two from Mist has passed, the three from Sand has passed, the one from Cloud and Rock has passed as well as Lee from Konoha." She paused, her face filled with hurt as she turned to Naruto. The blonde knew in that instant that he didn't pass, it happened last time too. "The ninja of Rain failed, you too Naruto, I'm sorry." He turned away not wanting to express how hurt he was inside. He trained so hard, so hard to get this far. He clenched his fists, almost drawing out blood. Gaara saw this and immediately wanted to comfort the blonde, wondering why he had the sudden urge to do that.

"You're dismissed, congratulations to those who passed." She smiled at them as they bowed, even Naruto had the decency to bow but not the Shinobi of Rain, he shouted out and yelled at Tsunade demanding why he didn't pass. Naruto couldn't be bothered arguing, instead he ran out of the door tears streaming down his face.

He barged out of the room, running past his friends that were waiting outside for him. Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto run off with hurt filled expressions.

"Naruto…" Sakura murmured out.

The blonde ran off, as fast as his legs could carry him, to the spot he would always go when he's feeling down. When he stopped, he was on top o the Hokage's faces again. Feeling the need to scream he did exactly that and screamed out with all his might, scream out for all he was worth. When he felt his throat was too dry to even say a word, he sank down to his knees and sobbed, punching the earth every once in a while in order to get rid of the hate in his system. Most of the time, the Kyuubi would heal him but this time, she couldn't. Once he's suffered enough, he stopped and stared at his bleeding, beaten up hands. He winced in pain but he didn't care, not anymore.

He didn't expect to see Gaara right in front of him, with a look of anger clearly written all over his face. "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this, it wouldn't make you pass for the exam."

"Shut the fuck up…" Naruto growled out as Gaara wrapped up his hands in bandages.

"Don't you fucking swear at me just because you failed." Gaara continued to wrap up his hands as they continued to exchange insults speaking monotonously.

"I know why they don't want to pass me…" Naruto spoke softly as Gaara finished doing the bindings.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked while cutting off a bit of the bandage with his kunai.

"Because they don't want a fucking demon to fuck up their systems." Gaara smirked at the blonde's answer before replying with his own. "Their systems are already fucked up without you ok?" Gaara placed back the dressings into his pouch.

"Thanks for the comfort." Naruto expressed his gratitude with a hint of sarcasm in it. "My pleasure…" the red head speaking back in a dry tone.

"Ano…you know yesterday? Why did you do it?" the blonde still not looking up from the floor.

"…I don't know." He eyes the holder of the Kyuubi thoughtfully as he took a better sitting position.

"I want a better answer than that…"

"Impulse, perhaps." Gaara replied as he saw Naruto nod at his answer, finding it exceptional for the moment time being. The stayed there even after the sun has set when the moon was high up in the sky. Gaara didn't notice that the blonde has fallen to sleep, not until he saw his head bobbing up and down. The sand-nin sighed before getting up and waking him up slightly. "Get up. I'll take you home."

Naruto murmured thanks as he was pulled up, one of his hand draped over Gaara's shoulder for support. "You scream like a girl…" Gaara smirked as he received a jab in his ribs and another murmured speech. "Do not…"

* * *

By the time Naruto got up the next day, Gaara was gone and out of the village. They weren't allowed to spend anymore time than necessary especially when their country is in turmoil. But the blonde did however find a small scribbled down note for him.

_Leaving, won't be back for a while. See you._

How typical of Gaara, trust him not to say much, he ruefully smiled down at the note and stuck it up on his fridge, admiring the messy handwriting from far away. "Whatever."

As Naruto got himself ready and out the front door, he took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Neh, today's gonna be a good day." He could just feel it in his body. He ran down the streets and into his favourite stand.

"Hey Ji-san! Gimme miso ramen!" Naruto hailed at the said man happily as he took his usual seat.

"Hey, Naruto. How are you today?" he greeted him as he began cooking the blonde's order.

"Ano, I failed the chounin exam again, but it doesn't matter." Naruto scratched his head as he smiled nervously.

"I'm sure you'll pass next time, this one is on the house, so it'll make you feel better." The old man placed his order in front of Naruto as he smiled down at him whole-heartedly.

"Thanks Ji-san! I'll be sure to thank you in my speech when I become Hokage!"

"Sure, sure Naruto, now eat up before he gets cold."

Naruto continued to smile as he picked up a pair and chopsticks and offered his thanks. "Itadakimasu!" After he polished off his bowl, he got back up and left, but not without yelling out once more to the bar owner. "Thanks Ji-san! I'll come back later on today neh!"

"Sure, sure! Don't get yourself in trouble eh?" the old man shouted out as he watched Naruto leave. "Yeah, yeah!"

Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha, feeling absolutely happy about everything, heck, he didn't even care about the exam anymore, or the fact that he failed. It was because of people like Gaara and Ji-san that help him get back on his feet, they're one of the few people that can make his life all better again.

As Naruto turned a corner, he unexpectedly walked into a fight involving one of the Ninjas of Mist and Rain plus a couple of watchers.

"What the hell makes you so fucking special that you get to pass, eh!" the shinobi of Rain cursed loudly at the male Mist-nin who made no return comment. "What? Too stuck-up to talk to me? Not worth your effort eh?"

Naruto didn't want to get himself involved in a fight, but he didn't want to see others get hurt either. "Hey, hey, can't we just talk it out?" Naruto spoke as he held him hands up in defense. The mist-nin turned to him and spoke in calm manner. "Please, I do not wish for you to get caught up in this fight."

"Yeah, but we're allies, we can just settle this by talking." Naruto smiled slightly but the Rain ninja got angered by his actions. "Hey, you're a loser too, why don't you help me pick on him eh?"

"Ano, I don't wanna fight." At that point, the shinobi of the Rain definitely got angry at Naruto. "So you think I'm not worth your effort too huh? Well, screw the treaty! It's just a fucking piece of paper!"

"Please watch your language sir." The mist-nin spoke softly as he readied himself with a kunai. "I can swear whenever I fucking want, bitch." At that moment, he was undeniably outraged by the way the Rain ninja was speaking, even in another country that wasn't his home land.

A fight was dawning as he watched helplessly at the two ninjas. Kunais thrown and techniques performed, there was blood shed. And Naruto was partly covered in that blood. By the end of it all, both of the ninjas struggled to stay awake and as a few more people came by to watch, the fallen ninjas had already become unconscious.

"Who's responsible for this?" one of the officers patrolling Konoha asked. The villagers whispered amongst themselves wondering if they should lie or tell the truth. Then he asked again, "Who is responsible for this?" this time a bit more firm. The villagers looked more worried now, afraid of being blamed for the fight so they blamed him, "He did it! The Kyuubi did it!"

Naruto was more than a little shocked by it, he turned to the villagers then shouted out, "What! I did not!" then turned to the officer, "I didn't do it! I didn't do anything!" The people of Konoha looked from the officer to the Kyuubi, to the unconscious ninjas. Some had looks of fear upon their faces, while others had revenge on their minds. They w anted rid of the monster, they wanted rid of the evil, hateful thing. So in order to do that, they lied.

"The blood of the Kyuubi can never be tamed! He did it!" one of the other watchers shouted out and the officer leered at Naruto before ordering two of the observers to take the shinobis that were down for the count to the Konoha hospital.

"You…" the officer sneered out, Naruto winced visibly at him with a look of fear and betrayal on his face. "Come with me, we shall discuss your penalty."

"But I didn't do it! I didn't do anything!" Naruto tried to reason once more but was shot down by the officer. "They do not lie! I'm surprised Tsunade-sama let such a vile monster stay in the village for so long." He glared down at Naruto before grabbing his collar and holding him up until they were face to face. "Such a vile monster should die."

* * *

"Naruto, tell me this isn't true!" Tsunade spoke as she looked from the officer to the blonde again. "I'm afraid it is, the villagers do not lie. And look how he's covered in their blood and how he isn't injured. Only a monster could do this."

Tsunade slammed down her fist and glared at the officer. "Thank you, you may leave…" The officer bowed, speaking with the same firm voice, "I shall inform the council." And turn to leave. Once the officer has left, she turned to Naruto once more, his eyes downcast with betrayal written all over his face.

"Naruto, I believe that you didn't do it, but why didn't you leave?" she asked him, eager to find out his answer. "That would be running away."

"Bu even so…" Tsunade got up from her seat over to Naruto, "They would still blame me, for fleeing the scene of the crime."

"No, they wouldn't, if you weren't covered up in their blood, then you could've been left alone." She took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood from his face. "Not for long, not for long…"

'Naruto…'

* * *

"The penalty has been charged, we shall now carry out the sentence of punishment." One of the boards' people spoke as they skimmed through the scroll. "For such an act, we have no choice but to exile you."

Naruto remained still, and calm through out the whole thing, aware that he has to leave, for he has no choice but to leave. Tsunade remained silent, no matter how much she wanted to beat some sense into the committee, holding back her tears as she watched Naruto's pained expressions.

"You will have until the end of the day, please leave behind your forehead protector and you are dismissed." Naruto bowed to the councilor and came forward, taking off his forehead protector and looking at it one more time before placing it on the table. He left without another word, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Naruto, I wish to meet you in my office before you leave." she spoke firmly as she looked at the blonde with sorrowful eyes. Naruto stopped just as he reached the door and replied, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Majority rules over me when I'm dealing with the committee." Tsunade spoke as she gave him a coat for the winter nights. "It's alright, thank you for trying though." He smiled at her but it was a bit sad.

"Naruto…" she gave him a small hug before he spoke once more. "Please don't tell the others what happened. Just tell them I'm off training with Jiraiya-sama."

Another honorific…

"Hai, Naruto…Look after yourself ok? And if you need any help, always drop me a letter or two ok?" she stared into those pained filled blue orbs before letting one of her tears fall.

"Hai…Sayonara…Tsunade-hime…"

* * *

Itadakimasu – Thank you for the food!

Sayonara – Goodbye.

Tsunade-hime – Princess Tsunade. Awww...sniff sniff...The counsil people seriously piss me off!


	3. Needs and Wants

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

"State your name and purpose in Konoha…" one of the guards spoke as they stared down at the red haired kid in front of them. "Sabaku no Gaara…I'm here to see Uzumaki Naruto…" he spoke passively with arms crossed and staring straight ahead, but the guards, once they heard that name, they panicked. "…I'm afraid we can't let you in for that reason." Gaara looked up at the guards and questioned them. "Why is that?" staring at them as his sand started to pour out of his gourd.

"…Please give us a minute…" one of them spoke with a hint of fear in his voice and then running off to find a higher authority.

After a few minutes of waiting in front of the gates, the guard returned. "Tsunade-sama wishes to see you now." Gaara nodded a curt bow before going forward to the legendary sennin's office. As he walked through the streets of Konoha, he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't allowed to see the blonde. It had only been six months since his passing of the chounin exam, so why?

Maybe six months was a long time and Naruto got tired of waiting…but that wasn't the reason.

"So, Gaara…you wanted to see Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she stared at him with analyzing eyes. "Yes, I do." She sighed and turned around to look out the window. "He's not in Konoha anymore…he went to train…with Jiraiya." She spoke hesitantly, unsure if she should tell the truth or not. She told the others what Naruto wanted to tell them so why was Gaara any different from the others?

"You're lying…" she wasn't telling the truth and he knew it. "I'm not lying about him not being in Konoha anymore, that part is true."

"Then where is he?"

"He's gone off somewhere." She sighed once more and turned to look at the sand-nin. She could tell that his patience was growing thinner and thinner by the second, it was slightly amusing and she would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that she missed Naruto.

He asked, although he was struggling to hold back his urge to kill her, "Where is he?" She considered for a minute if she should tell him, but since she didn't know where he was herself, she couldn't offer much help. "You won't find him in the village of course, but I think he's still in Konoha."

That wasn't much help, Konoha was almost the same size as Suna, and it's a really big country. It would take ages for him to find his blonde again. Sensing that he wouldn't be able to get much more out of her, he made his exit. "Hn…"

Now he was thinking in his head over and over again. 'Why would Naruto go off and train again?' perhaps for his fifth attempt to becoming chounin? Since the chounin exam takes place once every half year and the fourth one had just finished. 'Perhaps, I should check his apartment…'

* * *

When the red head reached the apartment, he knocked on the door but received no reply. He fiddled with the knob and realized that, the door was closed but not locked which started to make him think. 'Surely he wouldn't forget to lock his door even if he's gone off to train…' he cocked his head as he pushed the door open, taking a look around before taking a step in.

It looked the same from the last time he remembered, there was even a thin layer of dust on the tables and chairs. He quirked up an in-existent eyebrow as he looked at the note he left six months ago.

_Leaving, won't be back for a while. See you._

It was stuck to the fridge, he unbuckled his gourd and carefully placed it beside the small dining table, slowly walking over to the scribbled down note and scrutinized at it.

'My handwriting is messy…' he thought to himself as he straightened out then walked into the living room. It was small and it smelled…somewhat rotten. He looked over at a corner and saw the blonde's dead houseplants. It was not a nice sight to see, especially when it's a mouldy kind of green color with small furry bits of fungus and small flies hanging about its' rotting leaves. He stared at the plant before looking into his bedroom, it was still messy and if you jumped on the bed, you'd probably released a thousand or million house-dust particles into the air. So he didn't try it. Instead, he went around the apartment looking for signs of the blonde, hoping to find a sign of where he might possibly be. A hint perhaps, anything!

He forced out an angry sigh and buckled back on his gourd before leaving again, locking the door from the inside with his sand _then_ leaving.

No clues, nothing of his where-abouts. It was starting it get him a little frustrated.

'I had the decency to leave him a note…' he thought to himself as he made his way to the village gates, wanting to leave and go exploring for the blonde. But not before a certain Uchiha bumped into him.

"Gaara…"

"Uchiha…"

The both shared death glares at each other, intense enough to make little kids wet their pants, or people cower in fear and whimper. But they're not the kind of people to give in so easily. Their glares, through practice, getting more and more intimidating each and every time.

"Sasuke-kun…you look like you really, really wanna kill someone…" Sakura spoke as she came up from behind. "Hi Gaara-san, what brings you here to Konoha?" she smiled at him.

"Naruto…"

Sakura's smile slightly faltered when she heard Naruto's name. "Oh yeah, he's gone off with Jiraiya-sama again…I wonder when he'll be back." Sakura pondered out loud as he looked up to the sky.

"When did he leave?" Gaara asked as he continued to glare daggers at Sasuke. "He left a couple of days after the results. Probably wants to train his ass off to pass for next time. But I don't know why he didn't come to his possible fourth attempt." Sasuke told him as he glared some more.

"We were waiting for him to make a 'surprising' appearance. Since he is the number one ninja at surprising people, but I guess, him not coming surprised us too…" Sakura looked down at her sandals.

"I don't see why they don't want to pass him, he's more than capable of passing, he's even better than a chounin. He could make it to Jounin without trying. Stupid judges, them and their stupid fucking problems with the fox. He's different than that, they should know it…" Sasuke growled as he looked away, too angry at Naruto, and looking at another demon holder just reminded them of the blonde.

'They know?' Gaara's eyes slightly widened at the new information. 'So they knew about the Kyuubi then…'

"You look confused, didn't you know about Naruto?" Sakura asked as he looked into his green orbs. "I knew…but I didn't think you'd know."

"We all know! There's nothing wrong with Naruto. It's who he is that counts, not what he is." She smiled at him. "The same goes for you too Gaara-san."

Slightly taken aback with those words, he no longer felt comfortable with them, so he said his farewells and left for the gates once again but not before Sasukespoke to him. "Spar with mewhenyou're free,Naruto is a good sparring partner, so I'm sure you'll be the same too..."

The red head smirked at that comment, 'I still wanna pay back for that Chidori…' he thought to himself before walking off again, not looking back since there was nothing in the village worth looking back for, unless it was a sparring opportunity.

Once he got past the gates, he closed his eyes and tried to sense out the Kyuubi's chakra or Naruto's. Anything to get him closer to the blonde, but he felt nothing, not even a clue of where he could be or might be. Not even a trace of it. He scowled to himself before jumping into a tree and going off in a random direction, the possibility of it leading to where Naruto might be is quite slim, but it was worth trying.

_'I'll try for you, anything for you…'

* * *

_

"Tsunade is strong…you should know that, attacking now is like going in blind folded…" a short person spoke from behind the Akatsuki high collar.

"…I know, but it's time I pay a little visit, don't you agree…" his partner spoke.

"…I don't agree, but if you hurt any one of them, I'll crack your skull open…"

"You and your empty threats…"

"They aren't empty, but I swear, if you do hurt them even by just a little, I won't stand by and watch just like all the other times you've killed people…"

"Of course…you have my word…"

The short person stared up at his 'partner' and glared at him, eyes bordering on red for a split second before changing back to normal. "Fine…let's go…" they were gone in the blink of an eye, reappearing on top of the walls of Konoha. "...I'm home…"

* * *

Gaara felt something suddenly, and ran back to the village, eyes wide and heart beating fast. 'Did he just come back?' he asked himself as he summoned up more chakra to his feet to help him run faster. He had left just five minutes ago, and now Naruto chose those five minutes to return? Maybe Gaara should've taken up the offer of sparring with Uchiha. Even if just to kill some five minutes.

'Damn it!'

He felt like he was going at a very slow pace, so he used his sand to teleport him inside the village. He was prepared for a grinning like mad Naruto…not two Akatsuki members. 'Blonde hair? Blue eyes? No, red eyes…'

He couldn't understand it, he didn't want to believe it. Naruto, an Akatsuki member? No way…it's just not that possible, he can't be that desperate to be accepted.

But the blonde did nothing but watch his 'partner' do fighting with the ANBU and Jounins, using his genjutsu technique to send a couple of shinobis into a different world with a red moon.

'I have to do something! I can't just stand here! Where are the others? Where's Uchiha and that Haruno girl!' Gaara yelled in his head as he commanded his gourd to turn into sand, leaving his back free of the heavy weight, it would be easier for him to fight if he had to use taijutsu.

The blonde sensing something strong a few feet away, slowly turned his head to find someone unexpected. Eyes widened in shock and surprise and possible anticipation. 'Gaara?'

The red head couldn't tell if the holder of the Kyuubi was speaking, smirking or smiling, with that stupid high collar of his coat. He wondered why he was with Akatsuki, wasn't he training for the fifth chounin exam? And if so, why is he training with a missing-nin of Konoha?

Gaara shifted his eyes over to the other member, he looked slightly like Uchiha, but with longer hair and a cut over his forehead protector. 'The traitor of Konoha and the Uchiha clan…Itachi…' He couldn't quite believe it, he refused to believe it, why did he join Itachi's side? Why did he join Akatsuki? Why is he helping a betrayer?

"Naruto…" Gaara growled out, angry at his friend for joining the wrong side.

'Shit, I didn't know Gaara was gonna be here…' Naruto half panicked at the situation, not wanting to stay or leave Itachi behind.

Finally, Sasuke decided to join them, engaging himself in a battle with his brother. Of course, Itachi had the advantage since he had the Mangekyou Sharingan but Sasuke only had the Sharingan with the third wheel.

Gaara's gaze never left Naruto as he watched the blonde panicked when he saw his friends. He was about to grab the older Uchiha and run off when Sakura joined in as well. She was awestruck when she saw him, the used-to-be bright blue eyes only filled with sadness and betrayal. "Naruto?"

'Shit! She saw me!' Naruto thought to himself as he backed off to where Itachi was. "Let's go, I don't wanna stay here anymore." He whispered harshly. "So be it…" Itachi spoke. "We'll meet again next time dear brother, improve on your techniques a little…" talking casually as he waved his hand off at his 'foolish little brother'. He jumped away from them and Naruto was about to follow when he was held back by something, he looked down and saw his shadow captured by another.

"Naruto, you let yourself be caught." Itachi growled at his blonde who struggled against the famous "Kage Mane no Jutsu' but to no avail. "Go! Go without me!" Naruto shouted out as he tried to budge free once more. "I'll catch up! I promise!"

Itachi was reluctant to let him go, but he trusted Naruto to return eventually since the blonde hardly went back on his promise. He nodded curtly before using a smoke bomb to give himself a distraction to run away, looking back as he saw Naruto ambushed by other ninjas otherwise known as his friend.

* * *

"Naruto! Why? Why? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sasuke shouted as he held back the urge to punch his so called friend. "You knew I hated him! Why did you join along side with him!"

Naruto kept silent with his head down and eyes fixed on the ground, trying his best (or perhaps not) to escape. In truth, he wanted to see them again, but not like this…not like this.

"We thought you went to train with Jiraiya!" Sakura looked upset and angry, he knew the look that went with the tone, so he refused to look at her. Just then, the said person joined them. 'Speak of the devil…perverted devil…' Naruto smirked as he tried again to nudge himself free.

"HEY, HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Jiraiya bellowed out as he came to investigate what was happening. He was shocked when he saw Naruto, more than shocked, more like completely and utterly lost for words.

Jiraiya knew what happened to Naruto, only himself and Tsunade knew what happened, but they never expected him to join Akatsuki. He frowned at Naruto who was deliberately looking away from them, finding the ground much more interesting than anybody else. "Naruto…I had great respect for you…as your teacher and your friend…tell me why…" he spoke in an authority-like manner but the said person just shrugged it off. "Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, then Tsunade will have to talk to you." Naruto visibly winced at the name, half fearing of being beaten to a bloody pulp on the floor.

"Shikamaru…if you will…" Jiraiya asked as he held onto Naruto's arm firmly while the said person winced slightly, Jiraiya made sure he had a good grip on the boy before allowing Shikamaru to release the technique. The shadow retracted back to its owner and once that was done, the blonde was dragged and pulled forcefully to the office of the fifth Hokage since he wouldn't willingly go, not without a good fight. His friends watched him go into the distance, with looks of sorrow, betrayal, resentment, pain and regret.

'Naruto…what the hell happened to you?' Sasuke asked as he glared at Naruto's back, Gaara and the rest thinking almost the exact same thing.

"Didn't he go train with Jiraiya or something?" Sakura asked as she held onto her hands in front of her chest. "Apparently not…perhaps Fate is being cruel to Naruto…" Neji replied while clenching his fists, his knuckles turning white due to the pressure.

"It'll be troublesome if he got in trouble…" Shikamaru gingerly rubbed his arm, the part where Jiraiya held Naruto onto. Under the technique of the Kage Mane no Jutsu, the pain your opponent experienced is passed onto the other, so the grip Jiraiya had on Naruto hurts like hell.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble…"

* * *

Quite the contrary…hewas in a shit load of trouble…now he was strapped to a chair, arms tied to his sides so he wouldn't perform any techniques and ankles chained as well. He was under the light of the dimly lit room, like an interrogation room otherwise known as 'The Torture Room'. He noticed some faint bloodstains on the walls and floors, some were new and some were old, but they were still blood none the less.

His eyes remained transfixed to the floor as the door slowly opened, two people entered and he already knew who they were, the two of the three legendary sennins, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked down sadly at her once carefree, mischievous kid of Konoha, now he was filled a sad and negative aura. It didn't fit him, not one bit. She didn't want to see him this way.

"Naruto, it really pains me to do this, but its part of the procedure to asked the captives info on things such as their base, their leader and so on." Tsunade spoke as she motioned for Jiraiya to leave her alone for the moment. "Will you tell me?"

Naruto remained quiet as Tsunade came closer to him then finally he spoke though with his head low, "My loyalty is secured…" his answer shocked her, 'Loyalty? Since when did he owe Akatsuki anything?'

"Where does your loyalty lie! Konoha or Itachi?" she shouted at him.

"Not Konoha…"

"THEN ITACHI!"

"…I don't know…"

Tsunade sighed softly as she crouched down in front of him, she opened her mouth to speak but Naruto spoke before she did, "I don't want your pity…"

"I know that…do you want redemption? Acceptance maybe?" she asked as she studied him. His hair was longer now. 'He looks almost like him…Yondaime…'

"No…you don't know what I want…"

"Then tell me what you want!" Her patience just before the edge of snapping.

"I WANT TO DIE! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Naruto shouted as a lone tear slid down his cheek, hanging on his chin for a few seconds before dripping off onto the red cloud of his coat. She remained quiet as Naruto's head remained low, hiding any emotion on his face. 'He's looking for something that cannot be made or bought…'

"Is it love?" she asked softly as she noticed Naruto's head jolt slightly at that word, he once thought he knew what love was, now he wasn't so sure.

"…I don't know…"

"If it was love you wanted, you've had it all along. Sakura loves you, Sasuke loves you, Iruka and Kakashi loves you. Jiraiya loves you, _I_ love you."

"That's not it…"

"You don't want that kind of love?"

"You don't know what I want."

"I don't know because you won't tell me!" she shouted again.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT I WANT! JUST KILL ME! ANYTHING!" then he whispered softly, "Just let me go…"

"I'm sorry I can't help you…" she spoke softly as she reached for his shoulder, but he jerked it away. She brought back her hand away from him, since he was uncomfortable with it.

"I don't need your help…"

"That's because you don't want it."

"I don't need it…"

Tsunade rose from her crouching position and turned to leave but Naruto called her back, "Wait…" Tsunade, hoping that he might say something, she eagerly turned and looked at him, "What is it Naruto?" she asked sweetly.

"Take it back…"

"Take what back…?" she asked even though she knew full well what he meant.

"I don't need it anymore, just take it back." He spoke while still not looking at her. He hadn't laid eyes on her since she came in, nor anybody that came in.

"It's a present from me to you." She smiled sadly at him.

"I don't want or need anybody or anyone, just take it back." His voice was a bit forceful now. Reluctantly, she came closer and bent down with her hands around his neck, holding onto the cord of the necklace. She wanted to see his face, his eyes but his head remained low the whole time they spoke. It broke her heart knowing how much Naruto has changed over the past six months. With a soft sigh, she gently pulled off the necklace and walked away. She laid her hand on the knob and turned it slightly, letting a crack of sunlight hit the dimly lit room.

"I've missed you Naruto, so much…" she departed, letting herself cry silently as she passed Jiraiya down the hall, he noticed the necklace she held in her hands and frowned sorrowfully from her to the door of Naruto's chamber.

When the door was shut and the room grew dark, he whispered to himself (or someone), "Yeah…I've missed you too…"

* * *

Sniff sniff! I'm so sad! I totally cried when I wrote this out! Yeah, yeah I'm a baby, but so what! You got a problem with that! EH!

This is the longest chapter I have ever written…seriously!


	4. Tainted Youth

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! You make my life so happy! Well, better than usual! Hehe. Sorry for the slow update too! Got exams coming up meaning lots of homework and shit like that…

P.S – There's gonna be a side story on this…for when Naruto was exiled and how Itachi found Naruto neh! I was planning this from the beginning but since somebody asked on it I decided to put it up on notice here but it's not posted yet! But expect it in the future! Wahahaha!

* * *

"Fuck…" Sasuke cursed as he replayed the whole situation in head. "Fuck!" cursing again as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke softly as she sat on the chair opposite him.

"Don't tell me to calm down…fuck." his eyes continued to flash from onyx to red every once in a while as they waited for Tsunade and Jiraiya to join them in the office. The office was slightly small, especially when you're trying to fit all of Naruto's friends in there.

"Mind your words, Sasuke-san…There are ladies present…" Lee spoke as he stared at the floor. "It's rude…"

"I agree, but only because you're being loud…" Neji was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

'Shit…fucking assholes…where the hell are they!' the raven haired boy swore in his head once more before the door swung open, hoping it to be one of the two mentioned sennins, but only revealing somebody else instead.

"IS HE HERE?" Iruka barged into the office, almost everybody turned to stare or glare at him, but Iruka ignored them as he scanned the office with wide eyes but found no trace of Naruto. He lowered his head slightly in shame but also with grief, he decided to wait outside with Kakashi, since the office was cramped enough as it is.

This had only made Sasuke even angrier than he already was, he seriously needed something to beat up or punch at least. He wanted to shout his head off at Naruto for doing what he did, he wanted to beat him up for making him so emotional, he wanted to, he didn't know what do to anymore. So he settled with a little more silent continuous cursing.

* * *

Light flushed into the room as Naruto hissed at the sudden brightness that illuminated his dark chamber, he could see a shadowy figure in front of the light, he could instantly tell, with the bushy, spiked up hair, it was Jiraiya. Naruto made no comment as the older man came closer and stopped in his personal bubble.

"You wanna do this the easy way? Or the hard way…because I don't mind either tactics." Jiraiya spoke as he looked down at his former student. Naruto remained silent as he glared half-heartedly at his ex-teacher.

"Well? Come on Naruto, answer me."

The blonde continued to remain still and voiceless. The white haired man spoke firmly, "You're wearing out my patience boy…" when Naruto refused to speak, he was about to yell at the boy but thought otherwise.

"Look Naruto, I know it must be hard being exiled and all, but you could've asked us for help. We asked you before you left that if you run into any trouble or if anything bad happens to you then you can write to us. Why didn't you do it?" Jiraiya spoke as he crouched down in front of the blonde.

"I don't want or need anything from you or anybody…" Naruto spoke quietly.

"Naruto, please. You're like a son to me…or a little brother at least. I want to help!" the older man begged.

"Then why didn't you come when I called out for help! I've been robbed and stabbed! I've cheated death more times in the six months I was exiled than the times I've been in the village…heh…at least I didn't get raped…" Naruto laughed dryly as he looked away from the sennin.

'Naruto…you've suffered so much, I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most…' Jiraiya thought to himself. "Why don't we re-acquaint you with some of your old friends?" he asked with a small smile on his friends.

"NO!" he bolted up and it startled Jiraiya slightly. "Why? Don't you want to see them?"

"I want to see them, but not like this…"

"Ok, tell me when you're ready."

"Ano…can I get some ramen?" he asked softly with his lips upturn in a smile.

"Sure." Jiraiya grinned, happy to see that not all the old Naruto has disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade walked down the streets of Konoha, eyes stuck on the necklace that she was holding with her hand. She stared at it with much filled sadness in her eyes. Subconsciously, she stopped in front of Ichiraku Ramen and it reminded her of Naruto, 'Maybe Naruto would want some ramen…yeah, I'll go get him some.' She thought to herself as she walked into the stall with the necklace still in hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone she wasn't quite expecting.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Ah, I'm here to grab some grub for the little brat to eat." Jiraiya smiled as he took the five takeaway bowls of miso ramen for Naruto after he paid.

"Me too." She beamed as she went over to the counter and ordered five more bowls for Naruto. "I bet he can eat ten bowls."

"Nah, he probably could make it to twenty."

"You're on!"

"You know you suck at gambling. How much are you willing to pay?"

She snickered evilly, "I'll bet you one hundred thousand yen!"

"Then one hundred yen it is!" Jiraiya laughed at her, not with her, at her. Her smirk disappeared when she heard the mocking laugh she was receiving.

"You think I'm gonna lose aren't you?"

"Of course! No way in hell are you ever gonna defeat me!" he yelled out then laughed again. She was starting to turn red in anger and was about to punch the perverted freak in the face until her order came up.

"Here's your order! That'll be seven thousand yen but I'll give ya a twenty percent discount eh? So it'll be five thousand six hundred yen please, ten percent off for Naruto and ten percent off for our Hokage." The old man behind the counter smiled as he handed Tsunade her orders.

"Hey! What about me!" Jiraiya huffed out. Tsunade saw this and stuck her tongue out. "I got a discount and you didn't!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just grab the food and we'll leave for Naruto."

"Don't order me around!" she spoke as she picked up her order and left after Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget to pay the bet this time." He snickered at her.

* * *

Naruto stared at the single light bulb that hung above him, swinging slightly to the left then to the right. He wondered why it was swinging, since nobody's touched it. But when it started to move more, he realized it must've been the wind, because now Jiraiya and Tsunade stood in front of the door. He could feel a bit of the wind but that was before they closed the door again.

"Hey, got you some ramen." Jiraiya grinned as he lifted the takeaway bowls in one hand and holding a portable table in the other. "Me too, me too!" Tsunade smiled as she held up the other five in her hands. Naruto couldn't help but beam that cheeky grin once again, unable to contain his happiness.

Jiraiya set down the table and placed down the bowls while Tsunade did the same and unchained Naruto from the chair.

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled as he broke off the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

"So Naruto, you think you can eat all ten of it?" Tsunade asked as she leaned on the table.

"Yeah but I can handle twenty too!" Naruto said in between bites as Tsunade's face faltered. Jiraiya snickered behind her.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked as he moved to his second bowl after polishing off the first.

"Nah, it's just that Tsunade said you could do ten and I said that you could do up to twenty and I won!" Jiraiya beamed.

"You were betting on me…?" Naruto stared at them.

"Well, we thought you wouldn't mind." Tsunade spoke as she took out her wallet.

"So, how much did you lose old hag?" the blonde moved onto his third bowl.

"…" Tsunade twitched but kept quiet as she counted the money. '_Old hag!_'

"She owes me one hundred thousand yen! Bwahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed maniacally which stopped Naruto moving onto his fourth bowl.

"Mou, if you keep on betting like this AND losing, you're gonna be so damn broke. Then you'll lose your title of Hokage because you keep on setting a horrible example to other people." Naruto gasped after that long sentence then continued eating.

"Hey! Ten bowls is a lot! And it's so bad for your health!" Tsunade retorted as she handed over, although quite reluctantly, the money over to Jiraiya. "Don't waste this money on your damn perverted research ya hear me?"

"Hai, hai!" Jiraiya was too busy thinking about what to do with the money to hear Tsunade. 'I'll go to that place where all the pretty girls are and then drink lots of sake and then maybe do some karaoke and then some…' and that keeps on until Tsunade got tired of the drooling and punched him to 'La-la Land…' By the time she was gonna haul Jiraiya back to the office Naruto was already done with the ten bowls.

"Gochisousama deshita!" Naruto shouted out as he happily patted his tummy.

"Eh, that was fast." Tsunade spoke as she tried to drag the fainted and drooling Jiraiya to the wall.

"Nah, haven't eaten ramen in a while so I got a bit slow."

'You call that slow? It's more like you haven't eaten in decades and trying to make up for it…' she thought to herself her eye twitched at Naruto. She noticed Naruto was silent again.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I want to take up the offer of meeting my friends again, if they still are my friends."

"Of course they're your friends, sure they might be a little angry now, but it's not something they won't be able to get over."

"I might be going back to Itachi though, I gave my word…"

"Then we'll have to chain you up for the moment time being." She smiled a little but then it turned into a worried look. "Please, don't go back to Akatsuki. Whatever they did for you, we can do it too! Please just stay here." She crouched down in front of him and brushed away some of his golden hair.

"I'm exiled…remember? It's forcing me to live away from my village. This is my village, therefore I cannot stay here for long."

"I'll try to allow them to let you back in, some of the council members have changed over the months, they might agree with me."

"It's a big 'if'…and keep in mind that I'm also with Itachi."

"Where's his other partner? That fish guy…Kisame!"

"Kisame…that's classified information…"

'Classified information my ass…' she sweat-dropped. "…Isn't Itachi normally paired up with…Kisame?"

"…That's classified information…"

"…Ok…fine…Let's kick Jiraiya awake…" she smiled at him who happily agreed. He got up from his seat and was about to kick him on the tip of the foot when he had a better idea. He stopped mid-way.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can do it? Let me show you! Hehehe…"

"No wait!"

"What!"

"I have a better idea…" he snickered at her and then laughed evilly at the unsuspecting sleeper.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she got off her seat and ran over to him. "Hi, Sakura-chan…" he greeted her and proceeded into the office, followed by Tsunade then Jiraiya. Everybody seemed to have stopped breathing at the sight of Jiraiya, a moustache and dark circles around his eyes, then a couple of flowers on his cheeks not to mention some black lipstick…and also the work 'Baka' on his head… "Uh…" Sakura stared at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Jiraiya spoke as he began to rub at it. Tsunade tried to hold in her laughter and well…Naruto was trying not to look at him. "Is it gone yet?" he made the ink marks worse now…

"Uh…" Sakura looked over at Naruto and understood what he meant. "Uh…yeah sure, perfect!" she laughed nervously.

"Phew, I thought I had some black spots on my face." He spoke as he laughed out loud.

"Yeah, more than a few black spots Ero-sennin…" Naruto mumbled to himself unaware of the cold gaze he was receiving from Sasuke. Once he couldn't handle that smile on his face, he slammed his fist on the table, getting everybody's attention in the room.

"Fuck Naruto! Don't smile like an idiot after what you've done!" Sasuke shouted.

"Geez, calm down Sasuke." Naruto quirked up his eyebrow at him. "I know you're pissed and all that, but come on! Cut me some slack."

"Don't tell me to give you some fucking slack! You joined Akatsuki, you teamed up with my brother! I'm more than just pissed off! I-" he couldn't find a way to finish his sentence and decided to just fling his arms up in exasperation.

"What he's trying to say is…what the fuck were you doing with Akatsuki!" Sakura shouted, and gained some attention herself when she used foul language. "Sakura-chan!" Lee was more than a little shocked, river of tears running down his cheeks. 'My dear Sakura-chan! Who taught you to use such foul language! The youth of today is so…tainted…'

"Ah, cut the melodramatics…" Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to stay anymore.

"Ok, let's calm down everybody, and then we can have a CIVILISED chat…" Tsunade spoke as she took her seat on her chair, forgetting about Jiraiya's face. "First off! Why Naruto left…"

* * *

To make it easier…let's just say that one dollar equals to one hundred yen…ok? So…Naruto's ramen is seven hundred yen each…so ten bowls would be seven thousand yen and so on and so on…

One hundred thousand yen is only like…one thousand dollars I think, so yeah…

What a gambler…Remember! Gambling is bad! Don't do it!

Itadakimasu is Thank you for the food neh! You say it before you eat!

Sake is rice wine! Makes you high and probably sleepy too if you drink enough! Don't drink unless it's a special occasion.

Gochisousama deshita is Thank you for the food! After you finish eating of course.\

Again! I apologize for the late update because...i got shit loads of homework and it's killing me!


	5. Interview with the Sand Demon

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

When I'm bored…I write during class…so…this is what I wrote during class! Only a part of it though, the rest is up to my fingers that are typing it all up! Teehee! Sorry for the late update…I got sick and I also had to study for the exams…let's call this exam…the 'Jounin' exam…Hehe since its high school and all…

I'm down with the sickness…

* * *

"First off, why Naruto left…" Tsunade began.

"He left because he went to do some training right? But ended up getting caught by Itachi and black mailed…" Sakura reasoned. She thought it was pathetic but couldn't think of anything else.

"Wrong…" Tsunade thought that was an extremely lame excuse.

"Um…" Sakura stared at Naruto in search of some clues and noticed something. "Ano…where's your forehead protector?"

"I don't have one…" Naruto spoke as he looked away from them.

"Meaning?" she thought that it might be hidden away or something.

"I had no choice but to leave it behind…"

"…Exiled…" everybody turned to stare at the red head, unbelieving of why he would give such a suggestion but then they looked back at Naruto, hoping that he wouldn't confirm that it was true.

"Yeah…how did you guess?" he tried to put some humor in it because the tension in the room was making it hard to breathe in.

"This is no time for jokes, Naruto." Sasuke growled at him.

"No way, it can't be…" Naruto kept quiet as he saw Sakura's eyes well up with tears, she covered her mouth with her hand so that no sobs could be heard.

"Why didn't you tell us Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I was afraid to…"

"We could've helped, we would've understood."

"But you don't now…you can't help anymore, you don't understand…" Sasuke clenched his fists to hold in his anger as Naruto spoke. 'This is not the Naruto I know…'

"Who are you…" Sasuke growled out.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the raven haired boy, slightly confused.

"I asked…'who are you'…"

"Naruto, who else?"

"No you're not, this is not the Naruto I know, even if he was exiled, he would've found another way, a better way!"

"The Naruto you knew died when he was accused and exiled from Konoha!" Sasuke got tired of his excuses and grabbed Naruto by the collar and sneered at him.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better get Naruto back or else I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." He glared at him then shoved him away, giving him one last look before leaving the office and the building entirely.

Naruto didn't know what to say after that, but only did what came naturally. "Well, that was overly dramatic…" he laughed slightly then sighed at the lack of response.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she wanted to stay behind with Naruto but she wanted to go with Sasuke to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. She was torn between helping her exiled friend and a brooding one. She continuously looked from Naruto to the door and back again.

"Go." Naruto noticed the stress she was experiencing and decided to help her make a choice. "Just go, I'll still be here, just make sure that baka doesn't die before me." He gave a lop-sided smile at her.

"Hai, arigatou Naruto." She bowed slightly and went after Sasuke, leaving behind Naruto with the face painted Jiraiya, a slightly fuming Tsunade and between irritated and sorrowful friends.

"Uh…well…I can take interviews?" Naruto suggested as he scratched the back of his head.

"What Sasuke said before…not funny Naruto…" Tsunade spoke as she leaned on her desk and sighed as Naruto retorted back. "Well, what do you want me to do? It's so tense in here, you could just suffocate!"

"I'll talk to him first…" Gaara spoke calmly as he pushed himself off the wall and walked away, waiting by the door for Naruto to follow. The blonde could feel the Kyuubi purring in delight at the back of his mind, he wondered why. (He forgot...)

Naruto wasn't sure if he should just leave or go, but since nobody wanted to talk much or do nothing but glare, he decided to go along with Gaara anyway, so everybody could have some time to think about what to say.

As Gaara walked in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but wonder where they were off to, but they eventually found themselves on top of the Hokage's faces again, just like last time.

They sat in silence, somewhat uncomfortable silence, for Naruto anyway. So he made a move to ease up the anxiety. He took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly before speaking.

"It's cold today…"

"Hn…"

Naruto sighed at the lack of response from his red headed friend. "You haven't changed a bit have you…"

"I wish I could say the same for you."

Naruto felt guilty after hearing those words, he was weird. He didn't feel like this with the others, so what made Gaara any different, but his mouth had already been disconnected with his brain. "It's nice to hear your voice again, I could somehow always remember the others…but I strain to remember yours."

"…? Is that a compliment of some sort…"

"I guess you could say that…yeah. It's nice to hear your voice again."

They remained silent for a while, even though the sun was already setting, Naruto felt that the time was going by slowly. They had stayed that was for a couple of hours now, just staring into the horizon, occasionally participating in small trivial chats. That is until now…

"What have you been up to…these past six months…?" Naruto asked as he turned to stare at the red head.

"Missions…shit like that…" Gaara spoke as he stared back from the corner of his eye.

"I see, when did you get back here? To Konoha…"

"Just arrived today, I was looking for you but I was told that you left to do some 'training' for the next Chounin exam…" Gaara used his fingers for the quotation marks. "I left but I sensed you back in Konoha, so I returned, you returned after I left."

"Bad timing eh?"

"I wasn't expected you…to be apart of Akatsuki…"

"That wasn't planned, I didn't plan on it. But I guess, I just wanted someone to rely on, or needed someone to rely on…"

"Why not me?"

"I…" Naruto looked down at the ground, trying to form the right words in his head while Gaara continued to stare at him.

"…" inwardly, Gaara felt hurt, he didn't really know why, it just hurt.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"…What for?"

"For leaving…I really didn't have a choice in that matter though. At one point, I was going to go find you…but I had no visa and no identification. I could be just a nameless mercenary to others."

"Not to me…"

"…"

"What have you been doing these past six months?" Gaara asked as he turned his head slightly to see him better.

"Hm…nothing special I guess…just this and that. Bad luck I bumped into Itachi a week after I was deemed 'exiled' though." Naruto laughed dryly. "I guess, it was slightly interesting, these past six months."

Gaara was speechless, he didn't know what to say at this point, what was he suppose to say?

"Ano sa, ano sa…I bet you'll make a great ANBU though!" Naruto tried to change the subject.

"The ANBU hunt people down."

"Perfect job for you then!" Naruto beamed at him.

"They hunt down people like you…but not necessarily, missing-nins, exiled-nins…people from Akatsuki…" Gaara lowered his eyes to the ground, he wanted to have a different conversation, a different one or nothing at all. And Naruto granted him a different but more depressing conversation.

"I've been contemplating throughout these six months away from Konoha. What would've happened if you had stayed instead of leave, or if I wasn't exiled…Would I still be the same? Am I different? What would've happened if I hadn't left the apartment…it makes me wonder, why I bother to think about it. I mean it's already done right? And I can't just turn back time and change that fact but I just can't help but wonder about it all…"

"I can understand that."

"Great because I just wanted to let it all out, you know? So…we ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ok…as in…what?"

"Ok as in…we're cool and everything."

"…" Naruto could still feel the Kyuubi purring at the back of his mind, oh wait...that was his tummy...

"I'll take that as a yes then. Anyways, I'm hungry for some ramen, mind doing me a favor and get a couple of takeaways for me? 'Cause I don't think I'm allowed in the stall ya know? Since I'm exiled and all. You get my drift."

"…" Gaara didn't say anything but got up from the ground and made a sand replica, "I don't think your Hokage will be please if I let you go off alone…" the red head's clone walked off to the stall while the real Gaara and Naruto went to the office.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure the others might have something to say to me now, since they were pretty speechless before."

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE THOUGHT YOU RAN OFF AGAIN AND WE WERE ABOUT TO DISPATCH A TEAM OF ANBU TO GO GET YOU BACK!" Sakura yelled out as she towered over Naruto and punched him on the head. 'We never said that…' Tsunade thought.

"Ehehe, well, me and uh…Gaara were talking since uh…nobody were in the mood to talk yet…uh…so yeah?"

"Che, at least that excuse is better than Kakashi's." Sakura crossed her arms and stalked off to where Sasuke was.

"Ehehe, wow, you've gotten more and more loud and abusive haven't you?" Naruto wished he hadn't said that when Sakura stopped mid-stride. "Uh…ignore that last comment…"

"…" imagine a very angry Sakura with burning fire in her eyes and sometimes twitching. She's the equivalent to the devil right now…

'Let's start planning for Naruto's funeral…' Kakashi thought to himself as he sighed, watching Sakura strangle Naruto to death while Lee was trying to persuade her to stop but was met with an extra loud and abusive inner Sakura.

"FUCK OFF!" she was renewed with vigor and strangled the blonde as well as throwing a couple of slaps here and there.

An angry Sakura is never a happy Sakura, therefore should never be messed with or you'll be bitch-slapped to the Hidden Village of Snow…

* * *

Every time I sneeze, my idea sneezes away too…sigh…how troublesome… 


	6. Chained!

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

'Day one, Naruto…day one…' a certain Uchiha thought to himself as he counted the seconds and the minutes of his blonde's departure.

'When will you come back…to me…' not to mention the hours as well. He stood on a branch in a tree (no duh…) near the Hidden Village of Konoha. Near enough to keep tabs on Naruto but far enough to not be detected or associated with it.

'I'm waiting, Naruto…'

* * *

"GOCHISOUSAMA DESHITA!" Naruto shouted out as he patted his stomach after another meal of miso ramen. "Yummy! You can never get sick of ramen!"

"Maybe not for you Naruto." Iruka sighed at his former student.

"Idiot, stop moving so much…" Sasuke growled out at him. "What did I do now!" Naruto complained.

"You're hurting my wrist you idiot."

"Nobody told you to volunteer for this job!"

"I never volunteered!" Sasuke shouted to the blonde.

"Well, too bad 'cause you gotta live with it!"

"…this is too troublesome…" Shikamaru commented as he watched the two former team-mates argue over the handcuff.

How did they get handcuffed? Let's review shall we?"

**FLASHBACK!**

_"You're gonna what!" Naruto shouted out simultaneously as he stared disbelievingly at Tsunade._

_"You heard me, in order for you not to make a move while still in question and also give you the ability to move freely, I've decided to handcuff you to somebody."_

_"Who!"_

_"You and Sasuke haven't been exactly friendly with each other, so! It's a good excuse to talk to each other no?" she smiled deviously._

_"WHAT!" Sasuke went bug-eyed._

_"Don't worry, I'll also assign Shikamaru to watch out for you two! So you guys won't end up killing each other!" Tsunade smiled._

_"…? This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed._

_"Thank you for volunteering Sasuke-kun!" Tsunade didn't give him a chance to object when he suddenly found himself handcuffed to Naruto. "WHAT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS SHIT!"_

_"Ahem…now as Chounin going on Jounin…you will do exactly as I say! NO QUESTIONS! NO COMMENTS! JUST DO IT!" she screamed at him._

_"…Hai…Hokage-sama…" Sasuke began to brood._

_"Great…now I'm stuck with a guy whose got a stick up his ass." Naruto mumbled out as he sighed._

**END FLASHBACK!**

There you go, now you know how they got handcuffed! How Tsunade got the handcuff…I have no idea! Maybe she has this technique to make whatever she wants appear to her convenience like her slug summons!

"ANOTHER BOWL!" Naruto shouted out as he raised his free hand in delight.

"WHAT! I'M NOT GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Sasuke yelled back in disgust.

"YOU HAVE TO LOOK AFTER ME! THAT'S WHAT THE OLD HAG SAID!" Naruto retorted while Shikamaru stared at their child-like behavior.

"SHE NEVER SAID THAT! SHE JUST TOLD ME NOT TO LET YOU GET AWAY!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT ANOTHER BOWL!"

"FINE, BUT I'M NOT PAYING FOR THE SHIT YOU CALL FOOD!"

"RAMEN IS NOT SHIT! YOU SHIT-HEAD!"

"DOES MY HEAD LOOK LIKE SHIT TO YOU!" Naruto began to imagine Sasuke with 'shit' on his head… 'Hm…'

"HELL YEAH!"

"ARGH! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"BACK TO YOU!"

'Sigh…this is so troublesome…it's like I'm babysitting a couple of five year olds…' Shikamaru commented to himself as he continued to watch the two fight and dabble on. 'Think of the paycheck…wait…I'm not getting paid for this…great…' he sighed yet again.

"Why the hell am I paired up with you!" Sasuke lowered his voice after gathering not needed attention but Naruto didn't get the hint.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST CHOP OFF YOUR ARM AND SAVE BOTH OF US THE TROUBLE!"

"Why don't _you_ chop off _your_ arm instead!"

"Here's your ramen!" the old man behind the counter smiled as he placed down the blonde's order of miso ramen.

"Oh! Ramen!"

'That quieted him down a bit…' Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto. 'How can he eat so much?'

"Where did you go off to Naruto?" Ji-san asked the blonde as he guzzled down his food.

"I…uh went training! Yeah, that's right!"

"Ah, I see. Well, it's great to have my best customer back."

"Thanks, Ji-san!"

(Little A/N - Just in case you were wondering, no Naruto is not eating with his big black coat with red clouds, he changed out of his Akatsuki coat so he could 'blend' in to the crowd a bit more but yes he is eating in Ichiraku Ramen. Not that you could 'blend' in much with another hand tied to you, walking every where you go…that's just sad…)

'Note to self, if Naruto is being too loud…give him ramen.' Sasuke nodded inwardly at his own wise words. (Snort)

Sasuke watched in awe as the bowl of ramen was soon no more in a mere blink of an eye. He wondered curiously where all the eaten ramen was stored. He knew cows had four stomachs…but Naruto is not a cow, that's mean. But how can he handle so much food especially ramen!

"Are you done yet?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned.

"One more bowl!" Naruto cheered as he held his hand up high for another.

"NO!" Iruka shouted as he held down Naruto's raised hand. "Ahem…you shouldn't eat so much in one go Naruto."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

"You listen to him but not your former team-mate?" Sasuke asked but all the blonde did was stick out his tongue at Sasuke which caused his eye to twitch. Lucky for Naruto, Gaara appeared behind the covers that hung on the entrance of the stall before Sasuke could perform his Chidori at him. The raven haired boy scowled at the sudden appearance of the sand-nin.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto greeted him as he rubbed his contented stomach, somewhere at the back of his mind, Kyuubi was purring again.

Imagine a little Kyuubi fox playing around with a ball of yarn, ain't that just sweet? Yeah, that's what Kyuubi is being right now, playing around and rolling around with the yarn…where did the yarn come from?

Naruto started waving with his not free hand, making Sasuke copy most of it but in an embarrassing kind of way.

"Stop doing that dope!"

"You're mean, you don't even let me wave to my friends."

"Use your other hand you idiot! You're hurting my wrist like this!"

"Why do you complain so much!"

"I'm not complaining! It's embarrassing to be caught in this kind of situation with you!"

"Well I'm sorry Mr-I'm-too-cool-for-you. I'll try not to disturb you so much." Naruto stuck his tongue out again before turning the other direction but holding out his arm in Sasuke's direction to make the raven haired boy more comfortable but the blonde himself not so much. Shikamaru yawned again.

"We can trade…"

Sasuke, Naruto and Iruka turned to the red head who just suggested a trade. "Trade?" Iruka asked.

"Clearly, Uchiha is not happy in this situation, so I'm happy to trade in his place."

Speechless…

"You used the word happy?" Naruto quirked up his eyebrow at him.

"…what's wrong with happy?"

"You and happy just don't mix…" Naruto commented.

Gaara with a tiny speck of a

"Much better." Naruto beamed at him. "So, what's this 'trade' you were talking about?"

"I'm willing to trade places with Uchiha, since he does not seem…content in the situation at hand."

"Oh, sure. I don't mind. Do you mind?" the blonde asked the raven haired boy beside him but scowled in return.

"Eh, maybe later. Me and Sasuke haven't really talked yet and it was the old hag's idea to cuff me to him in the first place."

"You want me to kill him."

"Eh, what! No! You sounded so serious!" Naruto started cracking up at Gaara who asked something so innocently.

"I am serious." Gaara stared at him dead panned.

"Ahaha…oh…ok…in that case, no thanks."

"Very well, I shall see you again later." Gaara nodded a curt goodbye and left the stall. Shikamaru yawned again. "This is so troublesome, I would rather watch the clouds. It's a nice day today, a good day to watch the clouds…"

"Right, why don't you go do that while me and Sasuke talk things out?" Naruto suggested. "We're gonna go into one of the free training fields, so you can go to the next one or whatever."

"Ok." Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away with a somewhat bored and irritated expression.

"Iruka-sensei! Isn't your class starting soon? You're gonna be late like Kakashi-sensei!"

"Are you trying to ditch me?" Iruka blushed at the sudden name of the silver haired man's name.

"No, why would you think that?" Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"You seem determined to get rid of me."

"Naw, I just wanna talk to Sasuke, so once that's done he can swap around with Gaara."

"Ah, so you're trying to ditch me and Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh…oh look! I see Konohamaru playing pranks on Ebisu-sensei again!"

"What! Konohamaru!" Iruka ran off in the direction Naruto pointed to but during that time, Naruto already began running off with Sasuke running in tow.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke growled out.

"Come on! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can talk!"

"You just want to get rid of me."

"Don't you wanna be rid of a burden such as me…"

"…not really."

Before they knew it, they had already reached the empty training grounds. The green lush grass looks inviting to sit on.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't want to see me." Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Your sudden appearance and you teaming up with…Itachi is not a good way of saying hello."

"Oh yeah, I figured that…"

"It's just that…it's not that I'm angry at you or anything. Actually I am angry." Naruto falls over anime-style dragging Sasuke with him. "…But not angry enough to drive you away. Who wouldn't be angry after being lied to?"

"Good point, but it's not my fault for getting exiled."

"I never blamed you, I blame them." Sasuke whispered out harshly. Naruto fell silent, lost for words. He felt saddened and weighed with guilt when he noticed the pain he made his friends go through.

"Why Itachi?" Sasuke felt the need to understand.

"Because he gave me something."

"What did he give? Did he save you?"

"No, he didn't save me…he just, I'm just trying to hold on a second longer. Waiting to be saved. I wanted redemption."

"You can find redemption here, we can give it to you, if only you'll let us."

* * *

Damn it, Sasuke must be thinking, 'I'm too out of fucking character here!'

Ehehehe, well. Sorry!


	7. A game of Go and Go Fish

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"You're struggling aren't you?" Itachi asked as he stared forward._

_"No, not really." Naruto replied._

_"Yes, you are." Itachi stared down at him._

_"I know the basics of how to survive." Naruto sighed inwardly as Itachi faced him._

_"Your eyes tell me a different story…"_

_"It's always the eye, isn't it?"_

_"Of course."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto raised his head slightly, having just come back from his momentary dozing off. He had been doing that a lot lately, just contemplating his past, present, wondering about his future.

He was no longer chained to Sasuke, because the raven haired boy had to train for the upcoming Jounin exam, Sasuke gave Naruto a different reason because he didn't want Naruto to stress out about his last attempt to become Chounin. But he knew why, he always knew.

"What did you dream of?"

"Ah, nothing interesting." Naruto yawned and leaned back slightly, head tilting up to face the sky.

"I don't sleep, therefore I don't dream. I think most dreams can be interesting if not happy or sad."

"You and your philosophy. Where do you get this crap from?"

"From not sleeping, I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Yeah, yeah. You sure about this? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"I volunteered, so I don't mind."

"You're just doing it for the sake of the treaty, to maintain the peace."

"No, I'm doing it for you."

Once again, Naruto could feel the Kyuubi purring in his mind. If it wasn't her constant complaints of cramped space, it's her purring.

Then Naruto started to laugh out of embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. It shocked Gaara a little bit but then again he was pretty good with surprising people in the weirdest of times.

"What's…"

"You are! I mean, seriously! Ah no offence or anything, it just is with that tone and your face."

"I have something on my face?" the red head started to rub his cheeks a little.

"No, your face is fine, I was just saying that's all. I was thinking, about the person that you are."

"Meaning?" Gaara couldn't help but feel a tinge of heat on his cheeks.

"You seem, somewhat dedicated to things that important to you, even though it's quite trivial to us. Like volunteering, it's nothing to me, but it's as if this is something you have to do. You know?"

"Yes, I suppose. I take debt seriously."

"What debt? I don't remember you owing me something."

"It's nothing to you, but it means a lot to me. Like you said, it's something I have to do." Gaara recalled the event that changed his whole perspective of life. When he first saw Naruto, he thought of him as nothing but a loud and weak person, but when they fought, his point of view on him changed dramatically, Naruto fought for someone, his precious people.

_'When you fight for your precious person, you become stronger in order to protect them.'_

That's why, Gaara lost, having nobody to fight for, but Naruto won because he fought for the right reasons and for his precious people.

"Something you have to do?" Naruto asked.

"It's something I have to do, I want to, I need to."

"Yeah, ok. Whatever makes you happy."

"Why can you say happy and I can't?"

"You and happy just don't mix."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Trust me, when you say happy, you make kids run away from you."

Sweat-drop…

"Anyways, what about you? Aren't you gonna train for the Jounin exams? Sasuke's training for it and probably Neji too." Naruto stared into the far off distance.

"I don't need to train."

"Aren't _you_ a little over confident."

"I'm confident that I can pass for the Jounin exam. Besides, who would look after you?" Gaara smirked at him.

"Ah man, haven't seen anybody smirk at me in ages!" Naruto laughed a bit then sighed it off, a small blast of air blew some of his hair to the front of his face, obstructing his view. "Ah! It's getting in the way, maybe I should cut it off."

"It looks nice the way it is now."

"You think so? Cool, guess I'll leave it then."

* * *

'Day…two. Day two…' Itachi inwardly sighed at his missing company. 'It's silent…" 

With every breath of the wind, he would assume that his blonde had returned, but it was only a small gust.

'Eating ramen I suppose…'

* * *

(HAHA! (ahem) Read on...) 

Somewhere…on the balcony, there sat three people, concentrating on a simple game of Go. Well, one was having it easy and therefore didn't have the need to concentrate. The other was trying his not so very best to grasp the simplicity of the game, nearly having his head explode at the concentration he had to output and the other, didn't really care for the game much, he was just there because he had to.

"I win…" for the third time in a row.

"…No fair, I didn't get how to play it." Naruto whined.

"You never listened to me when I was explaining it."

"Mou…one more game!"

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as Gaara smirked at his friend's futile attempts to win.

"Don't look at me like that, if you're so smart, why don't you give it a go!" Naruto shouted out of frustration.

"Very well." Gaara scooted over to where Naruto was before and started playing around with a piece. (Purring…)

"Do I have to explain the rules?" Shikamaru sighed again.

"No, I understand the basics of the game after you explained it three times in a row."

"Good, 'cause it's too troublesome to explain again."

"Your turn." Gaara spoke as he placed down his piece.

Naruto watched the two as the game played on. After a couple of minutes, Shikamaru no longer looked bored but interested in the game and began to concentrate a fair bit. During the time, you would hope that Naruto would've learned something but unfortunately, no…

Five minutes later and Shikamaru had a smile on his face.

"You're pretty good for a first timer." Shikamaru complimented.

"Thank you, I learned from his mistakes." Gaara cocked his head over to the blonde.

"Hey!" Naruto retorted.

"But you still won't win against me, up until now, only Asuma-sensei could be a challenge. Looks like you're another good opponent to verse with." Shikamaru smiled again as Gaara nodded and placed down another piece. But Naruto pouted his lips and squinted his eyes at the board. "Che, what's so great about this game anyway."

"You don't like it because you don't get the rules of the game." The lazy ninja assumed.

"Even if I do get it, I still won't like it."

"That's what you always say for whatever game you lose in."

"Ah, shut up. Let's play…Go Fish after this game." Naruto beamed.

'I was hoping for another game with Gaara, but I guess I don't mind.' Shikamaru thought as he laid down the last piece before announcing, "I win..."

"Hm…" Gaara furrowed his inexistent eyebrows at the board.

"That was nice, you have a good strategy but it needs a little bit of work."

"Thank you for the game, I'll put more effort in it next time."

"Great, why don't you and Naruto pack up while I go get the cards." Shikamaru got up from his sitting position and went back into the house in search for the said items. While the Nara guy was doing that, Naruto was messily putting the pieces in its designated places.

"The white pieces go here Naruto…not with the black."

"…Another rule?"

"No, it makes it look tidier."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Naruto picked up the offending white pieces away from the black ones and placed them in the right container, after they were done, Shikamaru came back with Chouji and a deck of cards.

"Hey, hope you don't mind Chouji joining us."

"Nah, the more the merrier!" Naruto beamed.

'The more you complain too…' Shikamaru sighed inwardly. They arranged themselves in a circle, with Naruto beside Gaara of course, beside Gaara was Shikamaru and beside Shikamaru was Chouji. Shikamaru started shuffling the cards then dealt the out.

"Ok, who starts?" Chouji asked.

"Oh! Me, me, me!" Naruto raised his hand and jumped around excitedly on his butt.

"Fine, you go."

After a couple of minutes of 'Go Fish…' Naruto got sick of the game because, as you have guessed it, he was losing.

"Damn it! Go Fish…"

Shikamaru sighed then cocked up his head in slight surprise when he heard his front door go 'click'.

"Shika-honey! Are your friends here?"

What respectable father would call their son 'honey'? Of course it's the mother!

"Ma! Don't call me that in front of my friends!"

"Fine, do you and your friends want some snacks dear?" she called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah."

"One 'yeah' is enough!"

"Wanna finish up the game or something else?" Shikamaru asked.

"This game sucks…" Naruto threw his cards down in defeat. "Gaara's hand got in my way…"

"I'm playing perfectly fine…" Gaara stared at Naruto.

"Ah, shut up."

Yes, they are still hand-cuffed to each other and they could only play properly with one hand or swap turns with using both of the hands. During the time Chouji and Shikamaru were packing up, his mother came in with a tray of tea and Dango.

"Here you go, just bought them today." She set down the cups of tea in front of her along with the big plate of sweet desserts.

Gaara wasn't used to this hospitality but he knew his manners. "Thank you." He bowed his head in thanks to her and Chouji did the same.

"My, such a polite young man, unlike my son…" she glared down at him. "Please feel free to come by anytime Shikamaru is here, all he does is laze around all day." She smiled then walked away with the empty tray.

"…Let's go see what Lee and the others are up to later on." Shikamaru suggested.

"Do you think Lee's gonna go for Jounin?" Chouji asked.

"Dunno, but I'm sure he would want to beat Neji though. You know how they are. It's almost like a Kakashi VS Gai thing…" Shikamaru spoke as he took a bite from the skewered desserts.

"Yeah, guess so. I think Sasuke and Neji are the type to go all the way for ANBU." Chouji continued.

"Hn, hn! I agree!" Naruto butted in as he swallowed. The three of them chatted animatedly while Gaara sat there and ate slowly, occasionally speaking every once in a while.

* * *

Do I have to explain Dango again? 

Sigh…

Anyways! I changed it…It's Go…With the black and white…pieces…anyways…Hope no one would have a lot of problems with this chappie!


	8. Confession

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Ah…last chapter didn't have much…Naruto and Gaara either, but this one will!

AND ALSO! I HAD A BIT OF A MISTAKE WITH THE GO AND THE SHOUJI! DAMN IT! I kinda got those two mixed up somehow…GOMEN! Ah man, so many reviews talking about my mistake! Heehe, sorry! Please tell me if I make any other mistakes like that! Thanks!

…I don't know what to do about that last chapter…so many mistakes…Damn it…might as well change it! Waahahhaa!

* * *

'I miss what I had here, I don't want to leave again…' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his room.

Apart from going to the bathroom to brush your teeth and whatever, sleeping was the only other time that Naruto isn't chained to someone namely Gaara.

'But I don't want to go back on my word to Itachi.' Naruto rolled over to his sides. 'He's helped me so much these past few months. It wouldn't be fair to him if I just upped and left.'

It was fun being back home, even though he noticed that he still received the many hated glares and harsh whispers. But despite that, it was still good to be back home. 'Even if for only a while…'

* * *

"Damn it…it's the same routine every morning…Get up, go to the bathroom, get dressed, get chained…" Naruto yawned as he tugged on his fish net shirt.

"It's only been three days, more or less Naruto…"

"Feels like twenty…"

"Then time must be going fast for you." 'Perhaps too fast for me…'

"Yeah, yeah. Just cuff me already." Naruto held out his hand obediently waiting.

"Why? You could've used the chance to escape. Why haven't you gone yet?"

"You want me to leave?"

"No, it's not that. You're not quite that dense to just obey any given command."

…Twitch… "Not that dense? When was I dense to begin with?"

Sweat-drop…"Answer the question…"

"I don't feel like leaving yet, I'm just overstaying my welcome back."

"You're going to leave some day?"

"I'm not welcomed here, and even if I am, it won't be for long."

"What if we want you to stay?"

"Who's we?"

"Your friends…Haruno, Uchiha, Rock Lee. Nara, Hyuuga."

"They can't overpower the council's decision."

"I can make them." Gaara summoned up some of his sand to prove a point.

"Then I'm only staying here because they were forced into the situation to let me back. I don't want to come back when the council's decisions was falsely affected. I don't want to come back like that, un-needed."

"You are needed, your friends need you."

"They don't need me, they have been fine these past few months while I was away on _'training'_."

"I need you."

"Wha?" he was surprised, completely caught off guard with such a direct opinion.

"…You make me think clearer, as if a burden has been lifted from my shoulders, even if just for a little while. There's something about you that makes my life seem better, even if just a little bit. You taught me things that my family never bothered to teach me. About precious people, and strength from protecting them."

As Naruto remained awestruck and silent, Gaara continued with more courage and confidence in his words.

"…You don't make me want to kill in order to feel alive anymore, you don't make me have that urge for blood. You made that go away, you made the voices in my head grow softer. You make me feel…alive."

"I…"

'When did this start? How did it appear?' Naruto started to breathe heavily. '…There has always been something there, but I just never noticed.'

"I…"

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable and for forcing you into this situation, but I feel the need to tell you."

"I…" Naruto gulped, 'What am I suppose to do, suppose to say?'

Gaara watched Naruto search for the words to say, the clear emotions over his face, in his eyes, can be read like a book.

'He's not ready, he…he can't be mine. Perhaps…I rushed.'

The red head lowered his eyes to the feeling hurt after seeing some fear in Naruto's eyes.

"Forgive me, you'd be better off with a different partner, tell me when you're ready to go see the Hokage…" Gaara turned away from Naruto, not wanting to see that fear coming from his eyes.

Now, Naruto's newly assigned partner is Shikamaru…

* * *

'I can't do this, I have to leave…run away…' Naruto was panting heavily as his eyes darted around the room, filled with guilt and anxiety. Somewhere, nagging at him was his conscience, or it could be the Kyuubi.

**"Don't just leave him."** Oddly, her voice didn't sound so gruff, almost soft.

'Shut up, you're making me feel worse.'

**"Then stay."**

'I can't…I'm exiled.'

**"Since when do you listen to other people's statements and opinions?"**

'Since never.'

**"Then, it's just an excuse to go?**

'Yes. No…maybe…I don't know…Just leave me alone.' Naruto's pants have decreased to a slow, deep breathing.

**"Why?"**

'I can't do this anymore, just let me go.'

**"I'm not stopping you from doing what you want, just merely trying to change your mind."**

Then it was gone, her voice was no longer plaguing his mind. In an attempt to rid himself of his uncertainty, he focused his next action on impulse.

He fled

The possibility of being deemed missing-nin was high if not for his missing forehead protector.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Tsunade bellowed as she got up from her seat.

"He's gone, he left in the dead of the night." Shikamaru reported.

"While you were sleeping!"

"Uh…well, I was…"

In truth, Shikamaru knew that Naruto would leave. The way Naruto acted, it was obvious. The anxiety, the darting eyes and sometimes, he would suddenly snap back to reality.

Naruto didn't want to be here, not anymore.

So, he let him go.

"You've failed your mission, Nara…"

"My mission was to look after him, it did not state that I had to treat him like a missing-nin."

"So you deliberately LET HIM GO!"

"It wasn't deliberate!"

Shikamaru didn't know he would leave at night, although it was one of the scenarios he thought but he didn't think it would be so soon that he left.

"Assemble a team and search for him." Tsunade ordered.

"But-"

"GO!" she shouted at him as she slammed her fist into her desk, breaking it in half.

* * *

"Keeping count of the days gone is not making me happy." Itachi spoke to himself as he jumped off the tree he was once standing on, unaware of another presence.

"You're another guy that shouldn't mix with happy. And since when did you start talking to yourself?" Naruto smiled lopsidedly as he stood a few feet away from the Uchiha.

"You're back."

"Yes I am."

"How was Konoha?" Itachi asked as he began to walk away, Naruto got the hint that he didn't want to stay in the open and eventually fell into step with the older guy.

"Missed the ramen, but the rest was the same."

"What did they do? I do not sense any others following you, and it does not seem as though they have wounded you."

"Nah, if they hurt me then I would hurt them twice over." Naruto laughed nervously and Itachi sensed it.

"What's wrong? You sound anxious, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, not really. I got chained up for a bit but it wasn't nothing that I couldn't handle."

Itachi nodded as they continued to walk until they reached one of the few Akatsuki hideouts in Konoha. Of course it was shut and you needed to perform a specific combination of hand seals in order to get in. Once inside, Itachi closed the entrance back up and checked for other members. Finding none, he stood at the bottom of one of the pillars in the far side of the cave and motioned for Naruto to come closer. The blonde obliged and ran up to him only to be flicked on the forehead by the older Uchiha.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto gingerly ran his finger through that red spot.

"Nothing, you're the only other person I would ever do that to."

"Oh? Who was the other?"

"My foolish little brother." Itachi spoke as he zipped down his coat, revealing the fish net shirt he wore.

"…ah…sou ka…"

Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground once Itachi's nickname for Sasuke came up. 'Sasuke…forgive me…'

"Would you like to join me?" Itachi asked.

"Wha?" Naruto snapped his head up and saw Itachi's coat unzipped half way. "Oh, ano…" Naruto hesitated in taking a step towards him.

"You forgot that we used to do this?"

"No, I was just…embarrassed that's all." Naruto scratched his cheek with his finger.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about little Kyuubi, we're alone."

"Ah, eto…ok." Naruto took another step closer to Itachi and climbed into his coat, his hands holding onto Uchiha's shoulder for support. After that, Naruto zipped up the rest of Itachi's coat till it reached Naruto's chin.

Slowly, Itachi leaned back and Naruto followed, while the older Uchiha was supported by the pillar, Naruto was supported by the body of Itachi.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Itachi asked, not really waiting for an answer.

"Ah…" Naruto felt like he was betraying Sasuke again and back-stabbing Gaara for some reason…

* * *

Sou ka – Is that so?

Eto and Ano – Eto can be translated as Um…or Ano as both Um… and Hey. Like Naruto's Ano sa, ano sa is Hey, hey.

…I just read one particular part of it and I hope it didn't sound too perverted neh…Hehe…Any mistakes?


	9. Escape

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none. 

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Oh my gosh! My hair is almost the same length as Kimimaro-kun's! You know what that means! I can cosplay as him! That's so damn awesome!

Well, I'll probably just do my hairstyle the same as him but nothing more, I ain't gonna dye my hair silver man! But if I could…I'll get those thingies he ties them up with, because all I have are hair ties…that sucks…

* * *

"How do we intend to use the Kyuubi, if you do not let us have it?" One of the Akatsuki members with a bandana over his mouth asked.

"I agree, yeah?" the guy with a camera strapped to his left eye spoke.

"He is not ready for that kind of torture. There is a possibility that he will perish under the intensity of the technique." Uchiha reasoned with them.

"Is that so? Or is it because you do not wish to give him up, Uchiha…" the man that looked like a fly-trap spoke.

"I wish no such thing, I do not do things that have no reason or purpose to it, and this one has a reason. People like you should know me better. Isn't that right, Kisame…"

"Ah, don't talk to Itachi-san like that, when he does something, there has to be a good reason behind it."

"Very well, we shall wait. Since we already have the Kyuubi in our possession, it can wait. We shall meet again in a year. Until then, disperse." The one they call Sasori, the puppet master spoke as he began to walk away with his partner named Deidara. "We'll meet again in a year, yeah?"

"If this one fails…we can always go for the other demon container…Shukaku…" the man that looked like a fly trap spoke.

"Don't be hasty Zetsu-san… The Kyuubi is sufficient enough…" Kisame spoke as he walked away with the said person.

"I'm just saying, if it fails, we can rely on the Shukaku as back-up…"

'Stop calling Naruto _'it'_.' Itachi thought to himself as he stared at their retreating backs.

* * *

"Beta to Alpha, no signs of Naruto yet. Over."

Shikamaru sighed before speaking into his ear-phone. "Keep trying."

'This is so troublesome…' Nara thought to himself as he pushed himself off the branch and jumped to the next.

"Did they find him?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji hasn't seen him yet." He spoke as he jumped off another branch then looked over to Kiba. "Can you smell him anywhere?"

"Nah, today is the second day of our mission and I haven't sniffed him out yet, neither has Akamaru." The dog 'arfed'.

"I should've asked more people to join our search, two teams of three isn't sufficient enough." Shikamaru scolded himself.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Shikamaru. I'm sure Chouji, Neji and Lee will find him sooner or later." Akamaru agreed with his master with another 'arf'.

"Yeah. Neji could use his 'Byakugan' to find Naruto and if he tries to run away, Lee would catch up to him, and as for Chouji, he could use his technique to hold Naruto down."

"SEE! That's a great plan, it's balanced." Kiba smiled at Shikamaru trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah…" Somehow, Nara felt differently about it.

"I have a plan, but you have to do as I say, when you meet up with the others, tell them about it." Sasuke spoke as he activated his Sharingan.

"Ok then, so what's the plan?" Kiba asked although he felt reluctant to follow Sasuke's orders.

* * *

"Nee, Itachi. Where did you go?" Naruto asked as he jumped off the pillar he sat on when the older Uchiha came into view.

"I went to a meeting to discuss about the future."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"I cannot tell you, since you are not really an Akatsuki member."

"Ah, so it's classified?"

"Yes."

"You know, when the old hag asked me about Kisame, I told her it was 'classified information' and she got so angry at me for not telling." Naruto laughed and Itachi's lips upturned slightly to form a small smile.

"So, how long are we gonna stay here for?" Naruto asked.

"Not long, we shall leave once the last members of the Akatsuki know about the situation."

"Ok, how long will that be?"

"…not long…"

"Estimated time?"

"…It depends."

"On how long they take to come here?"

"Yes."

"…that's gonna take forever!"

* * *

"Beta to Alpha, still no signs of Naruto or any Akatsuki members. Over."

"Keep searching, and remember, if you bump into any Akatsuki members, just run. But if Naruto is with them, retrieve Naruto then retreat. Or at least try to."

"Roger that, over."

'Damn it Naruto, where are you?' Sasuke thought to himself after hearing Shikamaru speak into the ear-piece.

* * *

"Can we go yet? I'm bored…" Naruto complained as he kicked a stone.

"Ah, I'm sure the others have been informed by now." He walked over to the entrance and exit of the cave and Naruto followed.

"Yes! It's boring in here, and it smells and it stinks."

"That's the same thing Naruto-kun."

"Then it just shows how much this place stinks. Literally and figuratively."

"Very well, Naruto-kun, very well." Itachi spoke as he performed another series of hand seals and the technique to hide the hideout was released. They walked out of the cave and then Itachi replaced the seal.

"So, where are we gonna go now?" Naruto asked as he trudged beside Itachi.

"I suggest we leave fast, I sense a group of people coming closer." Itachi spoke as he jumped into a tree and off to the next.

"A group? Like hunter-nins?" Naruto followed.

"No, they're too weak to be hunter-nins, perhaps a higher level of chounins."

"Chounins…"

* * *

"I see them, up ahead. But they're running off." Neji spoke as he followed two Akatsuki members up ahead.

"Naruto? Who's the other?" Chouji asked.

"Uchiha, Itachi. The missing-nin of Konoha and member of the Akatsuki."

"Of course, we did see Naruto with him last time, it's to be expected." Lee turned to Neji, "Inform the others, I'll try and catch up with them."

"Right. Don't forget what Gai-sensei told us, don't look into Uchiha's eyes." Neji turned on his ear-piece then began filling in on the other group. "Beta to Alpha, target has been spotted along with Itachi, Lee has gone off to intercept."

"Alright, report your position and we'll meet you there." The voice on the other side spoke as the ear-piece cackled under the signal.

"Four hundred meters south-east of your position, more or less."

"Roger that, over."

* * *

"Someone is coming closer, at a fast speed." Itachi stated as he looked back. "We have to move faster."

"This is as fast as I could go." Naruto took a deep breath before pushing himself off another branch.

"Try tapping into the Kyuubi's power. At this rate, we might get caught again."

"I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down."

"It's not you, don't worry. It's just that this ninja is very talented in taijutsu it would seem."

"…Lee…" Naruto whispered out then snapped his head to the left when he heard something rustle.

"NARUTO!" Lee called out.

"Shit! He caught up!" Naruto cursed as he stared at Itachi. "What do we do?"

"The others are far behind, we can handle this one." Itachi continued to jump until they reached a clearing.

"Naruto-san! Why are you doing this?" Lee asked as he watched Naruto's panicked expression. 'Don't look into Itachi's eyes, don't look into his eyes.' The mantra continued on.

* * *

"You guys finally caught up, we're about a few hundred meters away from Lee right now. Move faster." Neji spoke as he stared at Shikamaru. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I told him about Lee running off to meet up with Naruto and Itachi, the next thing I knew was that he was gone."

"He just ran off?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, apparently he still holds a grudge with his brother, but I wouldn't blame him. If I was in his situation, I would pretty much do the same thing." Kiba stated as he concentrated more chakra into his feet.

"We're almost there." Neji affirmed then turned back to the others. "Gai-sensei told us never to look into Itachi's eyes, he can activate his ability and send us off to a different world. If that happens, you might die."

"How are we gonna fight him then?" Kiba asked.

"Watch his body movement, but avoid his eyes."

"That's gonna be tricky." Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows trying to thing of a few possibilities to try and get Naruto back.

"You can always try and sense out his chakra instead." Neji offered a different strategy.

"Right, let's go." Shikamaru shielded his eyes from the light as they jumped into the clearing to find that Sasuke and Lee were trying to fend off Itachi while Naruto watched them with a worried expression.

"Neji and I will get Naruto, you guys distract Itachi, avoid his eyes at all costs." Shikamaru ordered as he ran to Naruto and Neji followed.

* * *

'Shit, shit, shit. Now Sasuke's here and the others, shit. What am I suppose to do.' Naruto thought to himself as he noticed something flash on the ground. He jumped away before he was caught. 'Crap, I better avoid Shikamaru's shadow technique.' Unaware that Neji was behind him and turned around too late.

"Hakke! Roku Jyuu Yon Shou!" Neji yelled out as he stabbed Naruto's tenketsu points with his chakra infused fingers. After Neji did that, Shikamaru performed his technique again and held Naruto in place. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

"Shit." Naruto spat out some blood and felt like falling to his knees, but Nara's technique prevented him from doing that.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we are to bring you back to Konoha." Neji stated as he stared at the blonde struggle to stand up.

* * *

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!" Chouji yelled as he performed his technique and rolled into Itachi's direction. Itachi dodged easily but while Itachi was distracted by Chouji, Akamaru used the Beast Morph (Gijyu Ninpo) and mimicked Kiba using the Piercing Fang Duplex (Ga Tsuuga).

With two coming in from two directions and another rolling at him from another, Itachi jumped upwards and saw Lee coming at him with the Konoha Spin (Konoha Senpuu).

'This is getting boring and frustrating…' Itachi thought as he dodged yet again and landed gracefully back on the ground.

"KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" a ball of fire came hurtling towards Itachi who countered it with his own. "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" except that it was twice the size of Sasuke's.

'Shit, we have to grab Naruto and run for it.' Sasuke thought as he activated a Genjutsu technique using his Sharingan.

* * *

When Naruto saw Itachi run over to them, he felt relieved, and struggled harder to force back Shikamaru's technique. "What are you doing Naruto?" he yelled out.

"I want to go and you can't stop me." He forced out his chakra and pushed Shikamaru's shadow back to its owner.

"Come on Naruto! Let's go!" Itachi shouted as he ran off into the forests.

"Ah," Naruto nodded to Itachi and looked over at the younger Uchiha. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto spoke as he ran off after Itachi.

"Wait! NARUTO!"

* * *

"It would seem that Itachi has accidentally let our Kyuubi go…has it not?" Sasori spoke as he stared at Itachi.

"Forgive my foolishness, I did not know that Naruto would join them again, under the influence of the Sharingan."

"Hah, so you're telling me, that Sasuke pretended to be you and the Kyuubi fell for it?" Kisame laughed.

"Sasuke-kun already has the third wheel, so Naruto couldn't tell the difference between me and him. Although I don't shout very often…" Itachi answered.

"Looks like we have to go back and get him yeah?" Deidara assumed.

"It would seem so, shall I go scout Konoha's perimeter?" Zetsu asked.

"You do that and inform us of the amount of ninjas they have on guard." Sasori walked over to the entrance of the cave. "We might as well take the Shukaku since he is also in Konoha. Deidara and I shall do that while you, Itachi will go get back the Kyuubi. It shouldn't be that hard of a job, now will it?" Sasori released the technique that shielded the cave and left, Deidara followed.

"What about me?" Kisame asked.

"Scout with Zetsu." The puppet master ordered.

"Che, what a sissy job…"

* * *

I was wondering if I should end there or not, but oh wells…

TUNE IN…TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF…LOYALTY!

Ah...I meant to update yesterday...but there was a 'server's overload' yeah? So anyways, I have exams coming up soon, so don't expect any updates till maybe in a week. Gomen!


	10. Just like old times

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Sorry if the last chapter was confusing…it sounded ok to me? Ehehe…and also I got a very long review on…rituals and stuffs…I'm guessing it's from the manga. Don't worry! I won't make them go through that torture! Wahaha! But thank you Tori! For loving my fic! Thank you, thank you!

'Chains…so many chains…so tight around me…' Naruto thought to himself as he moved around in his chair. 'Itachi, have you betrayed me? I remained loyal to you…why did you leave me?'

He was in the same room again, dark and dank with the lone light bulb hanging above his head, swaying with the tiniest gust of the wind. Facing nothing but the wall, plain and laughing at him. Was it laughing at him? He couldn't tell, all he could hear was the eerie silence that surrounded him in the dark room.

He was chained, hands to the sides, his legs chained to the legs of the chairs. There was no escape. None that he can think of…

'Looks like I can't run away this time.'

* * *

"What are we gonna do about him? If we unchain him, he's gonna run off again." Kiba frowned as he scratched Akamaru's head.

"Yeah, I know. But we got Naruto back, Sasuke's idea worked." Chouji munched on some chips.

'Of course it worked, I'm not a genius for nothing…' Sasuke thought as he leaned on a wall.

"We can't assign him a partner like last time, but we can't leave him in that room either." Kiba continued with the scratching and turned his head to the door when Neji and Shikamaru entered.

"We've tried talking to Hokage-sama, but she insists on letting Naruto stay in the room until a punishment has been decided." Neji spoke as he stood by the door.

"Punishment? What punishment will Naruto-san be receiving?" Lee asked.

"We don't know…" Shikamaru shook his head.

* * *

"No ramen for as long as you live, only me and Jiraiya can treat you to it, and we will know when you've smuggled it into your room, we've got informants and eyes all around the village." Tsunade spoke as he smiled evilly.

Naruto smirked. 'No ramen, that's the worst they can do to me…I hope.'

"And not only that! You're gonna be cuffed to two people!"

Naruto's smirk disappeared. 'Ok, chained to two people…I take what I said before back…this is the worst they can do to me…'

"And they will be, Gaara and Sasuke!"

'Ah, bugger me…'

* * *

How embarrassing it is, to be sitting on a couch almost hand in hand with two other guys by your side…awkward…ain't it? Yeah…

'This is too fucking embarrassing for me…' Sasuke and Naruto thought to themselves. Of course, Gaara kept quiet about it and stared away from them as they grumbled and mumbled about something…

"What did you say, Sasuke-teme…" Naruto growled out.

"Nothing you bastard, can't believe you went off with Itachi again…" Sasuke retorted.

"Che, trust you to say some shit like that."

"Why did you go off with Itachi again? Don't you know how much I hate him?"

"He's not the person you think he is."

"I know him better than you, he's my brother."

"Being a bother doesn't mean you know absolutely everything about the other."

"Shut up asshole, how would you know? He didn't kill your whole clan and family." Sasuke turned to Naruto and glared at him.

"You misunderstand him."

"Like how I did for you!" Sasuke shouted.

"…"

"That's enough…" Gaara spoke as he turned back to stare at them.

They were in Tsunade's office, waiting for new instructions. Of course, Sasuke was still brooding on about Naruto going off with Itachi but Gaara was just being his usual quiet self. Then the door opened and Tsunade came in, along with Jiraiya.

"We've received some information, regarding a certain group seen around the borders of Konoha." Tsunade spoke as she stared down at them.

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Apparently so, you better watch out for them, they've most likely come back for Naruto perhaps." She continued. Then Jiraiya spoke, "I've heard rumors about Akatsuki concerning about the Kyuubi."

"You mean they're gonna experiment on Naruto?" Sasuke asked again.

"We're not sure, but it is best if you stay indoors and out of sight for now. Perhaps Naruto's old apartment would be good enough." The male sennin spoke as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Stop talking like I'm not here." Naruto grumbled as he glared at them.

* * *

"Our job can't get any easier than this…" Zetsu stared at Sasori.

"Yeah, it's like killing two birds with one stone yeah?" Deidara joked.

"In this case, three…" Kisame grinned evilly.

"Apparently so…" Itachi spoke as he began to muse.

"Deidara and I will handle the Shukaku, you will retrieve back the Kyuubi. According to Zetsu's information hunting, it is most likely that you will have to go through your brother in order to get to it." Sasori furrowed his brows in thought.

"Ah…" Itachi nodded his head, even though he wasn't really listening.

"What about me?" Kisame asked.

"You can have fun with the shinobi of Konoha." The puppet user looked up at Kisame.

"Alright!" the mist-nin smirked to himself, thinking of ways to taunt the ninjas. "I haven't had a good fight in a while."

"I shall remain on guard duty." Zetsu assumed.

"Very well, four members should be sufficient enough to take back the Kyuubi and claim the Shukaku." Sasori began to move off with Deidara. "Four is more than enough, yeah?"

"That is all, disperse."

* * *

"This is boring…just sitting around doing nothing…" Naruto complained as he slouched on the couch.

"It's your fault." Sasuke stared at him.

"Not my problem."

"Then stop complaining."

"…mou…" Naruto wanted to fold his arms but couldn't because he was cuffed to two other people. But then all of a sudden, a platoon of ANBU members crashed through the front door and surrounded them.

"HEY, HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Naruto shouted out as he stood up, making the other two follow the blonde's action. As Naruto looked at each of the intruders of their peace, the commander of the group came through the broken down door. "A squad of Akatsuki members were seen coming this way, we can only assume that they are coming back for you." The man with a scarred face spoke to the blonde. "R-really?"

"We have to prepare for a good fight, unfortunately…we cannot release the two of you just yet." Ibiki spoke, looking at Sasuke and Gaara in turn. "You must stay together and prevent Akatsuki from reaching their objective."

"Hey! What about Gaara?" Naruto asked, watching Ibiki sigh. "I don't know what Hokage-sama was thinking…putting all three of you together. It might have been a good idea, but it will prevent you from fighting to your full potential but it'll also be hard for Akatsuki to retrieve what they came here for. They would either have to leave you behind or take all three of you." Ibiki continued to address each of them as he spoke.

"So, they might leave me behind?" Naruto asked, slowly lowering his eyes.

"Perhaps so."

"But they might take all three of us?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps so." Hearing this, Sasuke clenched his fist and gritted his teeth together. 'Shit, I can't perform my Chidori like this.'

"Seems like we have a bit of a problem, now don't we?" the masked Jounin appeared behind Ibiki.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"Hai, hai. Looks like I have no choice but to help my students, now do I?" Kakashi's visible eye turned into a crescent as he leaned on the door frame. "If Sakura was here, it'll be like old times."

"Who says she's not already here?"

"Eh? Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Hehe, I'm ready to fight for my friends!" she spun her kunai on her finger and grinned at them. "Don't worry about me, I'm not as helpless as before. I've been training under Tsunade, so I have a few new tricks up my sleeve."

"You're not wearing any sleeves." Naruto pointed out while Sasuke shook his head.

"Yeah, but you get what I mean." 'Even after all this time…you're still the same Naruto.' She laughed inwardly while still smiling on the outside, but it disappeared as soon as she sensed something coming. "We've got company."

"Hm, as expected of my number one shrewd student." Kakashi praised her as he readied his own kunai while pulling up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Who do you think would come, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she guarded the window in the living room by the couch that Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were previously sitting on.

"Hm…I would guess-"

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled out.

"Hai, hai."

"Who else?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps, the missing mist-nin. He likes to fight." Kakashi spoke as he sensed a familiar person coming nearer. "But we won't have to worry about him."

"Why not?"

"There's someone else here to handle that matter."

"Who?" Sakura stared at Kakashi with a confused face.

"AH! KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! Sacrificing yourself to protect your student! Even the one that was exiled! I could never do that! Unless, of course, it was my adorable Lee! That is why you are my ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai shouted out as he did a pose. 'Ping!' "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted out as he did the same pose with tears running down his cheeks. Neji and Ten Ten came shortly after.

"Huh? Did you say something? I was looking behind you for the Akatsuki members." Kakashi spoke.

Tears streamed down Gai's face. "Ah! KAKASHI! You are so hip! So hip to ignore me like that! I could never be like that! That is why you are my ETERNAL RIVAL!" does another pose and Lee joins in.

'…They make…a lively pair…' Sakura thought to herself while Sasuke's eye twitched. Gaara just ignored them.

* * *

Ok fine, so I added some humor…but it isn't much, not to me anyways…

Anyways! Sorry for the late, super, super late update! I had exams and…yeah, you know what I mean!

And...there's not much...Gaara and Naruto I know...But, yeah. I'm thinking!


	11. One or the other

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Thanks to Peter Kim for giving me such wonderful ideas! (Peace out Dude!) And here you are! The next chapter! Behold! Muahahahah!

And yeah, you know that thing I said about how I won't hurt Gaara in the…extracting of the demon thingy? Yeah, I really can't guarantee that…because my fingers have a mind of its' own…AH! ATTACK OF THE FINGERS!

* * *

In a room far into the back of the Hokage's building, there was a gathering of three people concerning about the infamous group known as Akatsuki and the Kyuubi Fox container.

"It was a mistake to exile him." One counselor spoke.

"Yes, and now he's back worse than before." Another spoke after the first.

"We never anticipated that he would join Akatsuki."

"What would you expect? After what you have done to him. I told you that it was a bad idea, but as the saying goes, 'Majority rules'." Tsunade entered the room with arms folded staring down at the counselors.

"Your judgment was blinded by your fondness for him." One accused.

"Even so, he did nothing wrong to deserve this! Even if he was covered in a little bit of blood, you never bothered to ask the other two ninjas at the time of the incident!" Tsunade barked at them.

"We have had enough proof from the villagers!" one of the male counselors slammed the table.

"The villagers have always wanted to get rid of him! And don't tell me that you've never thought about getting rid of him too! And now because of your lack of judgment and your disbelief in the Hokage, we're in even more deep shit than ever before!" Tsunade punched the same table and it broke in half, the counselors repelled back.

"The counselors are supposed to help disagree or agree with the Hokage's choices, we disagreed with your choice of letting him with a warning, and we gave him a more suitable punishment!" the female counselor spoke.

"And now look what your punishment has done to him! You've made him suffered! It's enough already! A couple of month's juvenile detention is better than a platoon of Akatsuki members coming to retrieve him back!" Tsunade argued back.

As the argument between the two counselors and the Hokage raged on, the third elder chose to step in. "Please, that's enough. I'm growing old and growing weaker." She spoke softly.

"Elder!" (Forgive me for a better name…) the two counselors shouted out.

"I do not wish to die, while Konoha is in turmoil. I want to see peace in Konoha again. And as I was unwell to participate in the judging of the boy's outcome, the counselor's judgment has wavered in their own wants and what Konoha wants as well as what is right and wrong." The oldest of the three counselors spoke gently as the others listened.

"Elder, what are we to do now?" the youngest of the three asked.

"We shall mend our mistakes." She spoke softly and turned to Tsunade. "Hokage, who were the two ninjas of whom you were talking about?"

"A shinobi of the Mist village as well as the Shinobi of Rain, it was just after the Chounin exams over six months ago."

"Very well, in order to make a fairer verdict, we must gather all relevant information, including their names, and the reason why they fought as well as who was there at the time of the incident."

"But Elder! We don't have the time for this! Konoha could be at war soon!" the male shouted.

"For your lack of judgment, we have no choice! I will not place blame, but if you had held off the trial, we would not have been in this mess." The Elder raised her voice slightly before sighing.

"Forgive me Elder, I shall go and find the records of who participated in the Chounin exams six months ago" the male bowed down in respect before leaving.

"I will go find somebody who can go find the two said ninjas." The female spoke before leaving as well.

After the two left, the Elder sighed tiredly before sitting back in her chair. "I'm too old for this."

"Thank you Elder." Tsunade nodded her head to her in respect and the Elder nodded back. "I'll go check up on Naruto." Tsunade bowed slightly and left the room.

* * *

"There it is…the peaceful village of Konoha, yeah?" Deidara was perched on top of a tree branch while his partner, Sasori was at the bottom of it. "Perhaps they're getting too use to the idea of peace. It makes them weak."

"Shall we move in?" Deidara asked.

"We'll wait for Itachi and Kisame to get into position first." Sasori spoke and at that moment, his earpiece made a faint, crackled noise. "Ready."

"Alright, let's go."

"Hehe, let's start off with a 'Bang'."

* * *

"When do you think they will strike, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she remained in position in front of the window.

"They can strike at any given moment, be prepared for any-"

**BOOM!**

"-signs of them…" he felt a fairly large vibration coming from quite a distance away. "Looks like they're here. Get ready!"

"What the hell?" there was another explosion and rumble of the whole building, it was closer this time. "Who the heck uses explosives that big!" Sasuke shouted out.

'Deidara?' Naruto thought to himself as he shook slightly and looked over at Sakura who was still standing in front of the window with a kunai and a couple of shurikens at ready.

She saw a white bird pass by. 'White birds? You hardly ever see those in Konoha.' Unaware that it was a bomb in disguise.

It did a double take and flew in front of the window again before it exploded, shattering the glass window and sending them over to Sakura's direction. "KYA!" The force of the blast sent Sakura flying to the other side of the room, past Naruto and the others, crashing into a wall. "SAKURA-CHAN!" 'Deidara, you bastard!'

"Watch it!" Kakashi shouted out as he took over Sakura's position.

"Sakura-san! Are you ok!" Lee asked as he ran to her side.

"I'm fine." she gingerly pulled out some glass shards that were implanted to her abdomen and arms, before getting to her feet again. There were a few scratches here and there, but they were only minor.

"I said 'WATCH IT!' We can't afford to get distracted!" Kakashi shouted out again.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan is hurt!" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"Sakura accepted the mission knowing full well of the risks involved, be it pain or loss of companions!" Kakashi spoke as he turned and looked at Naruto's angered face from the corner of his eye, before sensing someone by the window.

"My, my. Looks like I've created a lovely piece of art yeah?" Deidara smirked while landing on the frame of the broken window.

Kakashi sneered at him before realizing who it was. "Deidara from the Hidden Village of Stone. You're in out Bingo Book."

"I'm honored that the Copy-cat Ninja knows me. But I'm afraid I have to cut the introductions short, yeah? I'm here for him…" he pointed at Gaara before he jumped away as Kakashi ran towards him and tried to hack his kunai into the missing-nin but missed. "My, my. Aren't we hasty?" Deidara smirked again as he landed on his creation.

'A bird?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Do you like my art? You seem bewildered by it yeah?"

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows in anger and barked at the group of ANBU. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR!"

"Kakashi, this is my platoon of ANBU's, I will do as I please with them." Ibiki spoke casually.

"Fine! Protect Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke. I'll go after Deidara." Kakashi jumped out of the window and went after the said person.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted out before going after him but Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Don't go, that guy is too strong for you."

"Even so, Kakashi-sensei can't do this alone. Two is always better than one and I want to help as much as I can!" Sakura's eyes shone with determination, Sasuke let go of her arm and watched her jump out the window as well.

"Me and my team will handle the next person who comes!" Gai spoke to Ibiki who continued to stand casually with his hands behind his back, Naruto was angered by Ibiki's casual appearance and attitude. "How the fuck can you just stand there doing nothing!" he shouted as he pointed his hand, dragging up Gaara's hand along with him but Ibiki did nothing but stare at the blonde as another explosion sounded in the distance.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad that I've found you." Somebody appeared by the door, and the ANBU members turned their heads to the voice and started to repel back.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock and after Sasuke heard that name, the name he hated so much, he couldn't help but clench his fists and glare at his so called brother. He launched at him and tried to punch him but Naruto pulled him back. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!" he sneered at the blonde with eyes flashing with the Sharingan, but was met with Naruto's reddened eyes.

Gai chose that moment to move in and throw in a punch, only to clash with a sword wrapped in bandages. Gai instantly backed off when he felt something eating his chakra infused punch. 'What the!'

"You better keep your distance with my sword. It hasn't eaten in a while." Kisame appeared just behind Itachi and swung his sword over to balance in his shoulder. Itachi decided to move to the side.

"Hoshigake Kisame from the Hidden Village of Mist along with his infamous sword, 'The Samehada'."

Kisame made a low chuckle. "You're mine!" he swung his sword and slash at Gai, even though he dodged the blow, his vest was slightly severed. Kisame chuckled again before jumping away from the porch and Gai followed, along with Lee, Neji and TenTen.

"I believe it's best if you come with me Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke as he came into view again.

"I-I can't." Naruto spoke softly.

"And why is that?"

Naruto stayed rooted to the spot as he lowered his head.

"Why?" Itachi asked again before realizing that Naruto was cuffed to his brother and the other demon vessel. "This is quite a predicament."

"Remain in position, do not move from your spot!" Ibiki barked at them as he watched Itachi's movements.

After scanning around the room, his eyes returned to Naruto and he took a step forward. The team of ANBU shuffled their feet, getting ready to defend or attack. "I said, don't move!" Ibiki barked at them.

Sasuke was confused with Ibiki's words but couldn't help but feel insecure with Itachi in the same room as him, feeling that his patience will snap at any given moment.

Itachi took another step forward and Sasuke did the same thing, but Naruto held him back a bit. Then another appeared at the door.

"Itachi, you're wasting time, just take the Kyuubi and be done with it." Sasori spoke hastily as he approached Itachi and scanned the room as well. "…no wonder…"

"Chained." Itachi confirmed.

"Deal with the others, I'll deal with those three." Sasori indicated to the platoon of ANBU with a point of his puppet tail for Itachi. Unsure if he should leave the puppet master with the three boys, he looked over at Sasori one more time before complying with the order.

"Run." Sasuke whispered to the other two.

"But, Sasuke-" Naruto glanced over at the raven haired boy.

"Gaara." Sasuke looked over at the said person. The sand-nin, sensing that Naruto wouldn't want to leave, he understood. They would have to run and drag Naruto by force. They nodded at each other and dashed towards the window and jumped out, pulling along with them a shouting blonde.

"…This is wasting my time." Sasori spoke to himself as he watched the three sprint into the distance.

The two continued to haul Naruto with them as the blonde scampered and tried to regain his footing only to trip every once in a while.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled as he tried to balance again.

"What the hell do you think we're doing? Running of course! We can't fight like this!" Sasuke yelled back at Naruto.

"But-"

"Naruto! Do you want us to die! Almost everybody we know has already been sent to their death-wish because of you! Now they have to handle Akatsuki members and who knows how many there really are!"

'Sakura-chan…Kakashi-sensei...'

"Do you want them to die!" Sasuke repeated again.

"No…"

"Then let's go!" Sasuke turned left and lead them into the training grounds, unexpectedly, someone was already there.

"Where are you planning to go with Naruto-kun, dear little brother?"

Sasuke halted and scoffed at Itachi, clenching his fists for the second time. The puppet user appeared behind them, tailed poised and ready to attack. "I overheard your little conversation, this should even up the odds." Sasori sliced through Sasuke's cuffs then again with top speed at Gaara's. "Now you won't have an excuse of running away again."

'Shit.' Sasuke cursed as he glared at the man with a bandana covering his mouth. "You can take him, can't you?" Sasuke asked Gaara while turning around to face Itachi with his Sharingan eyes.

Gaara gave him a side glance for a brief moment before looking back to the missing-nin of the Hidden Sand. "Ah." Unfortunately, they ran off without his gourd but he could easily summon back. Shuffling his feet wide apart, he clasped his hands together and called his chakra infused sand to come to him.

The earth below them began to rumble slightly, Sasori assumed it to be one of Deidara's explosions but he didn't hear a sound. It was something else. 'I might have trouble with him.'

Staring behind the missing-nin of sand, he concentrated on his technique. 'Suna Shigure!' a cloud of sand appeared on top of Sasori and it began to rain.

'There's a trick to this.' The Akatsuki member thought to himself as he used his tail to fan the sand away from him. Once the 'rain' was over, there was a small circle of sand surrounding him, most of the sand had returned back to Gaara, hovering around him. 'He doesn't have much sand, he's limited to that amount-' he noticed something moving behind the red head. '…So, he's making new sand from the ground…'

Seeing that his first technique didn't work against the traitor of sand, he moved on to the next one. Slamming his hands on the ground, sand began to erupt from the earth in front of Gaara and began to surge at Sasori, again using his tail to slash at the sand and repel it. Performing his next technique, Gaara clasped his hands together again and a wall of sand rushed forward at him.

Given that the wave of sand was too high for his tail to reach, he wouldn't be able to counter it and cut it down, preparing for impact, he dug his tail into the earth to hold his ground. The mass of sand was about to crash into him when a small bird appeared in the mound of sand and detonated, causing the sand wall to collapse and explode around them. Another one appeared just in front of Gaara. 'Shi-'

* * *

"Looks like your friend is busy with Hidden Sand's Ninja of the Red Sands." Itachi conversed to his brother as if nothing's changed between them.

"Bastard."

"I see you've got your third wheel. I've heard that you're a chounin too. I became chounin before I was the age of ten." He raised his head up slightly. "Tell me brother, are you that weak? Why are you weak? Is your hate for me not strong enough?"

"Shut up, rank doesn't matter."

"Rank…is everything dear brother. It's what separates us. It distinguishes the strong from the weak. And you, dear brother…are weak."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke crouched down and crossed his arms in front of him, preparing himself for a double Chidori attack. He then charged at his brother who was a short running distance away and let him arms fall to the side, taking up clumps of dirt and grass along with him. He held up hand and thrust it to Itachi but he dodged it, seeing him dodge to the left, he used his other free hand to lung at him, missing again but only just. A small cut appeared on Itachi's cheek.

"That's the most you'll ever get from me dear brother."

"Don't underestimate me!" Sasuke charged at him again and used his hands to slash at his brother repeatedly, but Itachi continued to match Sasuke's advances move for move.

"Perhaps I over-estimated you."

"Shut up!" he did a turn and tried to hit him on the side of Itachi's face but he evaded, and then Sasuke ducked and tried to trip him over, but Itachi jumped up just in time.

"Temper, temper." He clicked his tongue at him and played a smirk on his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted and landed a blow on Itachi's chest.

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of everything, in the middle of Gaara's fight with Sasori and Sasuke's fight with Itachi. What was worse was that he was torn as to whose side he should choose. Konoha, his home and where his friends are, or Akatsuki because they took him in when his 'home' exiled him.

Looking over to Sasuke's fight, he turned just in time to see Itachi being wounded by the Chidori. Then looking over to Sasori's side, he turned to see Gaara being blasted away by an explosion. Back and forth, he turned his head, confused and on the verge of falling apart.

'I don't know who to choose! Where do I go? What am I suppose to do!' Naruto held onto his head with both hands and fell to his knees.

"**Ok. I'm gonna get all sappy and tell you what to do. Follow your heart."**

'But I still don't know what to do! What about Gaara! What about Itachi? Am I suppose to abandon one to help the other!'

"…**You're really making this hard for me…How about…Do what you think is right."**

'But, I want to help Gaara and Itachi.'

"**Why don't I choose for you? Go for Gaara."**

'You're being bias…'

"**Well, what else am I suppose to do?"**

'I was asking that question! You're ruining the mood!'

"**Just choose one you baka!"**

Feeling resolved (or slightly) he slowly got up and stared at the ground before going after the one he decided to help. "I'm coming!"

He turned to the one he had to let go and whispered to the unknowing person, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Oho! Extra long! Took me so long…sigh, but it's good eh? Hehe! I hope you all enjoy!

Tune in, to the next chapter of…Loyalty!


	12. Poison Tails and Piercing Katanas

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Replying to…

The-13th-To-Fall – Yeah…to me…chounin is just my way of calling chuunin except a higher rank. Better than chuunin but not good enough to be Jounin yet…so yeah! Sorry if I didn't make it clear before…Ehehe…

* * *

'I can't leave him behind, not after what he's done for me, not now.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran towards him. Finally reaching him, Naruto dropped down beside him to help him get up. "Are you ok?" he spoke while holding him, and then he turned and glared at the attacker. "Back off!"

"How could you just switch sides, after all that we've been through to get you back?" the assailant asked.

"I've chosen! I'm doing what's right! I don't feel so confused anymore!" Naruto shouted while holding up the one he chose to stay with.

"You're betraying us again!"

"I'm sorry, but if you hurt him again then there's gonna be hell to pay!" Naruto shouted out, his grip on Gaara's sleeve tightening.

'Naruto…'

"Che, this is a waste of time. If you won't come willingly, we'll have to take you by force." Sasori spoke as he raised his tail, Deidara appearing just beside him, petting his clay bird. 'We should've done the extraction of the Kyuubi when we had the chance, it would've been easier.'

"Ho? Not done yet?" Deidara asked.

"…Shut up and be on with it, this is getting very time consuming."

"I can deal with both of them." Deidara offered.

"No, we will handle the Shukaku, Itachi and Kisame can take care of the Kyuubi."

"But Itachi is busy with his brother, and Kisame…well, he's busy with the others yeah?"

"It's one demon vessel per two people, or have you forgotten what I've told you."

"Why only one when there's two right in front of you, yeah?"

"Deidara, you're wasting my time by talking about this."

"Then let me get on with it yeah?" Deidara smirked as he charged towards the two demons, leaving Sasori to vent in his frustration and his bird. Naruto got up from beside Gaara and tried to intercept him but Deidara dodged and ran in the direction of Gaara instead. The red head saw the Akatsuki member heading for him so he jumped away before Deidara could reach him.

'The only way to get the Kyuubi is to get the Shukaku first.' He thought to himself as he continued to run towards Gaara while the sand-nin carried on jumping away to a safe distance.

'Shit.' Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to execute his favourite technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted out and a clone appeared beside him. His clone took his hand and they began to spin, the real one using the clone as an extra boost to catch up to the missing-nin of Hidden Stone.

Deidara saw the blonde coming from the corner of his eye and molded a small bird in his hand, letting it fly towards him while still running towards the sand-nin.

Naruto dug his heels to the ground in an attempt to stop before hitting the bird, knowing what it's capable of, running off to a different direction but the bird followed. 'Don't tell me it's got some shitting homing device on me!' the blonde shouted to himself as he continued on running away to a safe distance. 'Fuck, this is like a game of cat and mouse!'

Gaara finally chose to stop and go with offence instead of defense, his sand hovering around him waiting for the next command. He raised his hand, and the sand followed taking the shape of the Shukaku's hand, claws and all. Clenching his fist, he punched the air in front of him, but the hand of the Shukaku was much larger in size so it was thrown towards Deidara in its place.

Deidara saw this and jumped away before he was hit, 'Ho? Tapping into the demon's power eh? Let's see some more of my art.' He performed some hand seals and a copy of himself appeared beside him. "Let's make some more art, shall we?" he gave his copy a small pat on the back as his bird landed close by and they ran off towards Gaara once again.

As Gaara tried to land a blow on the two Deidara's, they dodged and crossed paths with each other as they came closer to the demon vessel. One of them jumped, hand poised ready to punch the hand of sand while the other made a move towards Gaara.

One of the two Deidara's punched the hand and jumped away as the sand exploded into different directions, leaving Gaara exposed, 'Now.' The other jumped and latched himself onto the sand-nin. "What the fuck!" Gaara shouted out as Deidara suddenly exploded, sending him crashing into a tree, his amour of shield failing and cracking, the sand falling onto his clothes.

* * *

'How the hell do you get rid of this thing!' Naruto shouted to himself and finally smacked himself on the head for not thinking faster. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" his copy ran towards the bird and the both of them exploded.

Smiling at his belated brilliance, he turned back to Gaara just in time to see him crashing into a tree. "GAARA!"

* * *

Deidara leisurely walked towards the sand-demon, smirking along the way. "Do you like my art? How I used my clone as a new masterpiece. 'Bang!' It was beautiful, the way you flew into that tree, the path of destruction I've created."

Deidara smirked at the fallen demon vessel. The head hung low and a trail of sand falling from the face, a small circle of sand just surrounding him. "I bet you didn't know I planted a bomb into the clone when I patted him yeah?" he crouched in front of the sand-nin, just a couple of feet away. Gaara twitched, 'I should've guessed…'

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Deidara turned and dodged what would've been a painful blow if it hit, jumping onto his bird. Deidara looked down and saw eyes burning red and baring fangs. "Ho?"

Naruto was too occupied glaring at Deidara to notice something coming at him, not until it was too late. Naruto suddenly felt a twinge of pain on his hand and looked down at it. A fairly large gash on his arm, trails of blood from the top, down to the bottom, dripping off his fingers.

"Sasori-san, didn't I say that they were mine?" Deidara frowned at his partner.

"You were taking too long, if you want to do something, do it quick."

Naruto let out a growl as he held onto his bleeding hand, rapidly feeling weaker and growing more tired. His eyes turning back to its natural blue and his fangs changing back to normal.

"My tail is filled with poison, which is why you are feeling drowsy, are you not?" Sasori spoke.

Naruto fell down to his knees, watching them through half-lidded eyes. 'I feel numb…' he thought to himself before he collapsed onto the grass, panting heavily. He closed his eyes, too exhausted to keep them open, listening to them speak, voices fading in and out, not knowing who was talking and who wasn't.

"We've got…came here for, it's…go back."

"What about…others?"

"Leave…behind."

* * *

Blood splattered on Sasuke's face as his hand was held by a vice-like grip. "Dear brother, that was hardly good enough, in fact, it tickled."

Sasuke winced as the grip on his wrist tightened. "You can never defeat me, not without the Mangekyou Sharingan. You also have the ability to unleash it, why do you refuse to go along with it?"

Blood trickled down Itachi's mouth, his Akatsuki coat partly ripped from the power of the Chidori and half covered in his own blood.

Sasuke tried to take back his hand, not realizing that he released his Sharingan, his fear clouding up all anger as his sweat dripped off his chin. "Let go you bastard!" he shouted out, his fear showing in his voice, his anger dissipating.

"You're afraid of me, you will never be good enough to kill me, let alone harm me in any way." His grip tightened as Sasuke panicked. "You're pathetic, unworthy of being alive. Unworthy of my effort or attention."

Sasuke looked up and stared into the eyes of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Sasuke looked around, forgetting what he was doing earlier. "What was I doing just before?" he asked himself as he looked up, staring into the sky, the familiar red moon. Sensing a presence behind him, he reached for a kunai but his pouch wasn't there. 'Damn it!'

"Sasuke-kun…"

It was a familiar voice, he turned around to see Sakura hanging on a cross, bounded by metallic lines. "Sakura!"

"Sasuke…"

There was two this time. He turned to see Naruto and Kakashi in the same state as Sakura. "How?" he whispered, losing his voice.

'Who did this? Who did this to them!' Clenching his fists, he shouted out, "WHO DID THIS!"

"I did, dear brother." He spun around to face the wrong-doer, who happened to be Itachi. "But that's not all I can do." Itachi raised his hand and pointed to the three behind Sasuke. "Watch…as I kill your friends."

Eyes widening in fear, he turned back to see three Itachi's standing on the hands of the cross, wielding a katana.

"No!" he moved forward, but couldn't. Looking down to see that he was too tied to a cross. "No!" he tried to break free of the metallic wires, but they began to cut into his arms. He winced in pain as he watched his brother raise his sword, bringing it down to stab the chest of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke shouted out, trying to get the wires loose. Watching as another penetrated through Naruto's chest. "Naruto!" a pool of his own blood gather at the base of the cross, arms still bleeding.

"No! Don't hurt her! Sakura!"

"Friends…are nothing but an obstacle to your true path, get rid of them, and you get rid of your obstacles. And you…will get rid of me." Itachi smirked as another katana appeared in his free hand. "Watch…as I take the life of your most precious person." Itachi raised both swords and pierced Sakura's heart.

"NO! SAKURA!"

* * *

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted out as he fell onto his knees, his hands, despite the pain they were in, holding onto his head. "SAKURA!" he shouted once more before collapsing onto the grass, gasping for breath as tears gathered in his eyes.

"…" Itachi looked down at his brother, "Friends will not help you in life…they are nothing but distractions to your goal."

Sasuke shifted his eyes to stare back at his brother, unable to say anything in defense.

"Farewell brother, I hope this encounter will clear your mind and better your judgments." Itachi walked away leisurely before meeting up with a smirking Kisame. "I suppose you've had fun."

"Very much, it was great to swing around my Samehada again." He demonstrated by swinging around roughly before putting it on his shoulder.

"Ah…let's go. We've got what we came here for…Besides, Deidara and Sasori have already left with them." Itachi spoke as he jumped away, mindful of what is to come in the nearby future.

* * *

Mah! Another chapter finished! Sorry it took me ages to take this down but school was being such a drag and I had no ideas because nothing was going into my head other than crappy homework and more school! Ah! Enjoy! 


	13. Wounded

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Replying to… 

**ladiee yami** - Yes I know…Akatsuki is very unfair, but it's my fingers! I didn't plan for it! But yeah, I know. Kinda broke my heart too. But! There's a but! This fiction is made when everybody (meaning Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke yaddi, yaddi, yadda…) is like…around fourteen years old or something! So, of course Akatsuki is strong! And also, the reason why I chose to let Ibiki not help around so much…(it's not because I wanna make him look heartless…) I just did it because I want him to like, observe why everybody is letting their emotions control them, (he wasn't taught that way) so he was just making observations and stuffs like that.

**Caelestis** - Yes I know there's more than a couple of loops and funny ends…but hey! I'm not perfect! And besides…I just wrote it out without thinking…(which is stupid I know…) but it cannot be helped neh! I should get myself a Beta…Anyone wanna volunteer? Hehe!

So! On with the fiction!

Hm! I smell a bit of something, something here! Ahem! Ahem! Read on if you wanna find out!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok? Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she healed the copy-ninja of his wounds. 'Those Anbu's were totally useless!' she concentrated on healing him, worried about the others and hoping that they would be ok, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade landed close-by and strode up to her in her high heels. "Tsunade-sensei!" 

"How is he?" the sennin asked.

"He's ok, just a little wounded. Would you take care of him while I go look for Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"That's fine, help whoever you can along the way."

"Understood." Sakura let Tsunade take over the healing of Kakashi and jumped away in search of her two team-mates. 'Please be ok."

As soon as she left, she tried to concentrate of their chakra signature. She only managed to sense out Sasuke's, but it was incredibly weak and hard to pin-point his whereabouts. "Please be ok." She begged as she focused more chakra to her feet, enabling her to gain more speed.

Making a left turn, she saw a familiar green in the distance. "Lee!"

Hearing his name, he turned around and saw Sakura running up to him. "Sakura-san! You've finally realized my love for you!" he ran up to her with arms wide open, but she stopped before he could hug her.

"Baka! I was running around looking for Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh…" crying a river of tears…

"But I was also looking for people who might need my help, are you ok?" she spoke gently.

"I'm ok! But you have to look at Neji! He got hacked when we were fighting that shark guy. Ten Ten and Gai-sensei are ok, just a little chakra depleted." He started jogging over to the others.

"Ok, show me where Neji is and I'll look at Ten Ten and Gai-sensei later."

"Sure, he's with the others. I was looking around for a medic-nin to help Neji but since I've found you, we won't have to worry anymore." He flashed a smile. (Ping!)

'…' she smiled at him lopsidedly. "Ok. I'll take that as a compliment."

As they turned the corner, Sakura spotted the bleeding Hyuuga and instantly ran up to him, crouching beside Ten Ten. "Could you give me a status report?"

"I've tried to apply pressure to it, but it still continued to bleed through the bandages." Ten Ten furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura performed a couple of hand seals and her hands started to glow a blue colour.

'I can clearly see her chakra.' Ten Ten thought to herself as she watched Sakura hover her hands over Neji's chest.

Sakura focused more chakra to her hands and slowly but surely, Neji's wound began to heal. "Neji, can you hear me?" He groaned in reply and his features began to relax.

Ten Ten watched as Sakura healed him, happy to see that his wound is getting smaller and bleeding less. 'She's…amazing.'

"Lee, where's Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked while still concentrating on Neji.

"I'll go look for him, he probably went to find somebody to help Neji."

"Does he need any healing?" she asked, a drop of sweat dripping of her chin.

"No, he's just a little low on chakra., that's about it."

"Ok, that's good." She finished healing Neji and left him with Lee and Ten Ten. "Get him to the hospital for further checks. I have to go look for Naruto and Sasuke." She ran off again, making another left turn, focusing onto Sasuke's signature once more. 'Please be ok.'

She took a shortcut, jumping onto the roofs and dashing off to where Sasuke was, going into the training fields. She could feel that it was getting more and more easy to locate him, so she assumed that she was getting closer to him, relief in her mind.

Once she got to the training fields, she scanned through it but saw no signs of combat, she scowled and went to search in the next one with the same results. Finally reaching the third training field, she saw traces of sand in clumps here and there, some parts where the ground had been ripped off, 'Must've been Sasuke-kun's Chidori, but where is he?'

Eventually, her eyes laid on a still figure close to the edge of the training field leading to the next. "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted out in worry as she ran up to him.

His eyes were closed and his bangs covering some of his face. "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted out as she grabbed his shoulders urgently. Hearing no noise of reassurance, she began to panic. She searched him for any wounds or cuts. But there was nothing. 'Why? Why! Why can't I find out what's wrong with him!' Tears began to fall freely from her eyes, fearing the worst. "Sasuke, please…don't die. Don't leave me." She begged as her tears fell onto his face, sniffing quietly as she closed her eyes. "Sasuke." She sobbed.

"Sakura…" he mumbled out as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sasuke!" her eyes snapped open as she looked at him. "I was so worried about you!" she hugged him while he laid there looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" she looked at him through watery eyes, her hands resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry…I made you worry."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I realized something…"

"What is it?" she asked as she watched the emotions pass through his eyes like an open book.

"Itachi made me realize something…"

"What did he do to you?" worry showing in her voice.

"He made me realize…how important you are to me…I don't want to lose you." He spoke as he took her hand, the other reaching up for her cheek, wiping away a fallen tear. "I don't want to lose you." She smiled as she leaned into his hand.

"Sasuke-kun…" she smiled at him, unaware of a presence behind her.

"Hey, I thought you were looking for Naruto and Sasuke…" someone spoke in an annoyed tone as that person loomed over the two of them.

Suddenly, Sakura snapped out of it and looked around for the blonde. "Where's Naruto?" she helped Sasuke stand up as she continued to look around for the said person. "Where's Naruto?" she panicked as she looked over at Sasuke.

"They took him. And Gaara." Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground. "I couldn't stop them…"

"W-what are we gonna do?" she turned to Tsunade. "We have to get them back!"

"In our current situation, I cannot send out teams to get them back." Tsunade sighed.

"But we have to do something!" Sakura half screamed out.

"Yes, I know! But-" she tried to explain but was cut off by Sakura's worried cries.

"We can do it! Me! Sasuke! I'm sure Lee wouldn't-" she begged but was cut short by Tsunade.

"Sakura! Think about it! I know you want to get Naruto back but look at yourself! Look around! The medic-nins are tending to the wounds of the people who tried to fend off Akatsuki!" she took another breath before continuing in a softer tone, "You're tired and low on chakra, and so are the many others who've helped around."

Sakura was crest-fallen, knowing that what Tsunade said was true.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows in worry as she placed a hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt Naruto. I promise." She beamed a smile to her before turning around, placing her hands on her hips. "For now, I want you to rest up for the upcoming mission."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and a mixture of hope and happiness, "Thank you Tsunade-sensei!"

The princess gave her a thumbs up before walking off to the hospital.

* * *

Man! I was wondering how to end it! It was suppose to be much longer than this…but I decided to cut it out and put it into the next chapter instead! 

Sorry if it's so extremely short but hey! The next one will come out pretty soon yeah? Sweet as. Hm...Maybe Sasuke was a bit...out of character...what do you think?


	14. Holding on

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Replying to…

**Shadow Vampiress – **Yeah I know I should've added Gaara and Naruto but then it extended the chapter too long…and usually my limit per chapter is around about four pages…but if I added Gaara and Naruto it would've gone on and on till about…seven to eight pages…so I figured it would've been better if I just cut it out! And put it in the next one! Hehehe.

* * *

"…Ugh…where am I…?" Naruto asked as he found himself in the same dark, dank place again. He slowly got up to his feet and looked at the large cage with the single seal on it. "What did I do _this_ time?"

"**I have a foreboding feeling about this kit…"**

"What do you mean?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"**Something isn't right…I feel that something bad is going to happen soon."**

"How would you know?"

"**Call it an animal's instinct."**

"Che, whatever." He scoffed at her.

"**Trust me kit…Whatever happens next…it's not going to be nice. Believe me."**

"Why am I here though?"

"**You're here because you were knocked out when you tapped into my power…so it lead you here…Again."**

"Your power was released before I was knocked out."

"**No, there was still some left in you, you weren't completely cut off from me."**

"You know what…I feel dizzy again…" Naruto placed a hand on his forehead as he sighed.

"**You're in for a rude awakening kit…be careful." **She spoke softly as she gave him a worried look.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

She refused to say anything as she continued to stare at him through saddened eyes.

"Hey! I'm talking…to…you…" his speech was slurred as he fell backwards, slowly falling but before he touched the ground, he woke up again…in the dark, dank place…

'Where? Am I still…with the Kyuubi?' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't. 'Why…do I feel so numb?' He felt someone squeeze his hand. 'Maybe not so completely numb…'

"Naruto…Are you ok?" the voice was tired and low.

"Gaara?" he turned his head to him, noticing the cracks on his face. "You look like…a dried up desert…" Naruto spoke as he raised his free hand to Gaara's cheeks.

"And you look like you're sick…" the sand-nin gave Naruto's hand another squeeze.

"Why are doing that?" Naruto asked in a soft tone, not really minding it, just curious.

"I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes…I thought that shaking you and shouting into your ear wouldn't help much. And besides…it's pretty much all I can do until I rest a bit more."

"Why? Are you hurt?" he slapped himself mentally for asking such a stupid question.

"I'm ok, as long as you're around." He saw Naruto blush a bright shade of dark pink, managing a small smile.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject to make his face cool down.

"I don't know…somewhere not very friendly…"

"I agree…" Naruto looked around in the semi-darkness, trying to find out where they were before noticing how tired he was. "…I can't move, I feel numb…"

"I think you got poisoned."

"How would you know?"

"That guy I fought with before…Sasori from the Red Sands, he specializes in puppets and poisons."

"Oh right, I forgot."

They laid on the ground side by side in the silence, wondering what was to come. Then Naruto remembered what Kyuubi said.

"_**I have a foreboding feeling about this kit…"**_

"_**Something isn't right…I feel that something bad is going to happen soon."**_

"Hey…" Naruto began, trying to think of a way to start.

"What is it, if it's 'We're in deep shit.' , then I already know."

"No, no. I mean yeah, we're in deep shit, but…I think we're gonna be in deeper shit soon."

"I think I know that." He spoke, rolling his eyes at the blonde's bluntness.

"Well yeah, but…the Kyuubi said that something bad is going to happen soon. She didn't say what, or when or to who…but she said something not nice is gonna happen soon."

"Yeah, I figured as much." He gave Naruto's hand another squeeze.

"What did the Shukaku say about this?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at Gaara.

"He hasn't spoken to me." He sighed as he stared into the semi-darkness. "Damn it."

"What, what?" Naruto spoke anxiously.

"Why do you get a nice demon that talks to you while I end up with a grumpy one that doesn't talk to me unless he's raving on about wanting to kill people and drink their blood." Gaara protested while Naruto's eye twitched at the sudden change in attitude.

"…Uh…That was interesting…"

"What was?"

"Hearing you complain." Naruto smirked.

"I wasn't complaining."

"Yes you were." Naruto's smirk turned into a grin.

"I don't complain, that was just…me thinking out loud."

"Yeah, right."

"Really!"

"There's no use denying it! I know that tone! I've done it plenty of times too." Naruto laughed before wincing as the poison in his body went through his veins, pumping through his heart.

"You ok?" Gaara asked, worry visible on his face.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Naruto forced himself to sit up, grasping onto the material that covered his heart while the other hand still held onto Gaara's. "Let's go, before we get caught again."

Gaara slowly raised himself to a sitting position, a trail of sand fell from his cracked face as he did so.

"Come on." Naruto's legs wobbled slightly as he stood up, pulling Gaara along with him.

"You think we can make it back?" Gaara asked as he squeezed Naruto's hand again.

"We can make it back no sweat!" Naruto grinned as he gave Gaara a thumbs up.

"I doubt that." Both of them turned to the new voice, fear registered on Naruto's face while Gaara placed back on his usual emotionless mask. Kisame flashed them an evil grin.

"Leaving so soon? Naruto-kun…" Naruto's eyes shifted to the other speaker, knowing who it was. His eyes held a bit of worry and betrayal.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto was stunned into place, his grip on Gaara's hand grew tighter.

"Looks like your lover boy here is ditching you for that sand demon. Look, their holding hands." Kisame chuckled dryly, seeing that the shock on the blonde's face turned into anger as he glared back at the missing mist-nin.

"…" Itachi remained quiet as he glanced at Kisame from the corner of his eye.

"Che, all demons think alike." Kisame raised his chin, proud of insults.

"I couldn't say the same for you. After all, you're nothing but a dumb shark!" Naruto replied quickly to Kisame's last offense.

"Why you little!" he grabbed hold of his Samehada and started for Naruto but Itachi held up his arm and stopped him. Kisame turned to glare at his former partner.

"Don't forget what we're supposed to do. The summoning has been made."

"Yeah, yeah. It wouldn't matter if I hurt them, they're gonna die anyway."

"WE'RE GONNA WHAT!" Naruto went bug eyed as he screamed out. An ominous feeling came about Naruto and Gaara as something large was summoned from behind them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gaara mumbled out as he took in the appearance of the sculpture. The hands were held out, shackled together, and it was biting onto something, like a chain. It had nine eyes that were closed. The figure had blunt antlers from its head, the sides and the shoulders.

"That thing…will be the cause of your death." Kisame smirked at them.

Suddenly, both Gaara and Naruto were frozen into place as they continued to look up at the statue in front of them. The other members of Akatsuki have already appeared on its fingertips.

"I...can't move…" Naruto stammered.

"It's called the Body Bind…You are unable to do anything unless I release the technique." Itachi spoke.

'Damn, that is such a cliché.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Assemble…" Sasori demanded as Itachi and Kisame reappeared on the vacant fingertips. The statue let go of the chain it was biting onto, opening its mouth a little wider.

Naruto's eyes shifted from one member to another, from the fingertips to the one that stood in front of the figure, he only knew five in total, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi. 'Ten? How can there be ten? I thought there was only five.' Naruto gulped, still clinging onto Gaara's hand.

"Zetsu, stay on the look-out for any intruders. Everyone, keep an eye on your real body." The Akatsuki member that stood in front of the statue spoke. Everybody nodded their heads. "This will take three days and three nights…if we are to be interrupted…there is a possibility of failure…and I don't like failure."

'They're using Kage Bunshin?' Gaara pondered.

Gyoku

San

Hoku

Nan

Kai

Shu

Haku

Sei!

Rei!

"Fuuin Jutsu! Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!" The Akatsuki member at the base of the statue executed the technique.

The earth rumbled as the sculpture's mouth widened a bit more. Chakra began to appear in its mouth, taking into the shape of a sphere. From the sphere, it sprouted nine other channels of chakra in the form of dragons. The nine dragons charged at the two demons.

'Shit!' Naruto and Gaara thought simultaneously. The ground beneath them crumbled as they were being forced apart by the chakra, the searing pain into their bodies, ripping at their soul, tearing out their demons. Pulling it away from the body.

"AHHHH!" they screamed out while clinging onto each other's hand, desperately holding on thinking that it would be less painful that way. It could be true.

'It's useless…nothing can be done now…' Itachi thought to himself as he watched Naruto scream in pain.

* * *

Oh man…they're gonna what! Wasn't expecting that…but my fingers type faster than my brain can think of something…It just…POPS UP! You get what I mean?

Ehehe…Anyways!

I think there's only like nine members…but I decided to round it up to ten…I like numbers that are multiples of two or five…weird eh? And also…in the manga…(copied some stuffs…) there were nine figures on the fingertips but since I wanted ten…I made one stay at the bottom to keep the summoning of the statue thingy up. I apologize if you don't really think it makes sense…but I try to keep it nice and simple and easy to imagine…So please forgive me!

And also…I read the manga…and I'm not sure if it turns out that way…but that's what I think anyways…

**Disclaimer**…No I don't own Naruto…If I did…DAMN MAN I'LL BE RICH! Hehe…

Comments welcomed.

Tune in next time…on Loyalty…

And also! ALSO! I don't really wanna base this whole thing on the anime/manga but it's a little bit of both but not entirely, so please forgive me if this isn't up to your standards…Thank you!


	15. Distraction

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Nothing to report Sir! But than you for your wonderful reviews! Very much appreciate it!

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop looking back and forth and pacing here and there as she anxiously waited by the gates. Hearing footsteps coming closer, she turned and screamed at the new comer.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Only by five minutes…I consider it to be very early…and very much on time." Kakashi scratched his masked cheek.

"I agree Sakura. It's only five minutes, more or less." Sasuke shrugged.

"Five minutes is considered a LOT when it's about Naruto's LIFE or DEATH! Do you want to rescue him or not!" she panted as soon as she finished.

"Of course we do Sakura, just calm down a bit." Kakashi reasoned with her. "Simmer."

"Simmer? Calm! How can I be CALM when Naruto is not HERE and he could be TORTURED while everybody's taking their TIME getting here and we're gonna be late to RESCUE him!" she emphasized eased word with a painful poke to Kakashi's vest. She screamed one more time just as the others came up to them.

"Hey! Sorry we're a little-" Lee greeted them with a small wave.

"More than just a little! And you should be sorry!" Sakura yelled at him.

"My, my…why don't we just-" Kakashi tried to speak but Sakura cut him off.

"Shut up! I was gonna say that!" she turned to the gate and pointed into the direction, "LET'S START! OPERATION RESCUE NARUTO!"

"And Gaara." Sasuke reminded her.

"AND GAARA!" she stomped off while the others threaded behind her carefully, the aura she was emitting was…least to say…Scary.

"S-Sakura-san is um…v-very lively, d-don't you t-think so, Ten Ten-san?" Hinata stuttered as she strolled beside her.

"She acts like an…over-reacting girlfriend." Ten Ten muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" she fumed at them, 'Ok…must calm down…calm down…deep breaths…come on…' she breathed in though her nose then exhaled through her mouth. "Ok, I'm calm."

"Great, now we can start the mission." Kakashi spoke as he took out a scroll from his vest pocket and made a summoning.

"Hey, what do you guys want? You want to feel my soft pads again?" Pakkun held up his paw as the others made a sweat drop.

"No, no. That's not what we've summoned you for." Kakashi clarified.

"Oh? Then what is it?" he felt slightly disappointed as he lowered his paw.

"We need you to track down Naruto and Gaara. They've been taken by Akatsuki for a reason we do not completely know of." Kakashi explained.

"Do you have anything I could find them with? A possession of some sort? A sock, underwear maybe?" Pakkun noticed the weird looks from the large team in front of him. "What?"

'Underwear?' Sakura's eye twitched.

'Socks?' Ino sweat dropped.

'This dog…is sick…' Kiba thought to himself. (Ironic eh?)

"Uh…will this do?" Sasuke held out a ripped up cloth to Pakkun. "It was torn from Naruto's coat."

"Ah! Nice work Sasuke!" Kakashi complimented while he took the shredded cloth.

"That's fine." Pakkun took a sniff from it and turned to the direction of where Akatsuki could've taken Naruto and Gaara. "Let's go." He jumped into a tree and the others followed close behind.

'I hope you're ok, Naruto.' Sakura thought to herself as she followed behind Kakashi and Sasuke.

* * *

"AAHHHH!" Naruto and Gaara continued to scream relentlessly as the summoned statue extracted their demons from them. It was excruciatingly painful, as though their bodies were being torn in pieces. Their grip on each other's hand, never letting go the process persisted.

The Akatsuki member as the base of the statue demanded for the usual report, "Zetsu, give our status."

"I have seen nobody approaching us yet." He replied.

"Are you using your widest range?" he turned to stare at the man that looked like a Venus fly trap.

"Yes." Zetsu made a small nod.

"Good, I shall ask again later."

* * *

"It's been half a day, are we getting closer?" Sakura asked.

"Of course we are, as long as we keep moving, we're getting closer to Naruto and Gaara. Unless we're stuck in a Genjutsu of some sort…" Kakashi finished lamely.

"We're not in a Genjutsu technique." Sasuke said after de-activating his Sharingan.

"This is so damn troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself. 'But I hope that Naruto is ok.'

"Can we take a break? I'm hungry…" Chouji complained.

"If we take a break, then we're wasting time and Naruto could be in deep trouble!" Sakura shouted.

"Eat while we're jumping from tree to tree." Ino suggested.

"I might drop a chip if I do." He looked disappointed.

"Fine, for each chip you accidentally drop, I'll buy you a new pack." Ino shook her head, "But it's only if it happens by accident!"

"I would never drop a chip on purpose!" Chouji yelled. They had just gone past the forest into a clearing of stone and rock

"Ah, shut up already, you're giving me a head ache." Kiba growled as Akamaru barked unaware someone was watching them from the forests.

* * *

"We have a problem."

"…How many?" he asked.

"I see fifteen. Four of whom are their teachers but the rest are comprised of mainly chounins." Zetsu spoke.

"I want them taken care of."

"Che, no sweat." Kisame smirked sadistically. "I would like to exercise again. It's been a while since I've had fun."

* * *

"Pakkun, can you still sense them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, we're getting closer." He sniffed the air, once, twice. "Someone is coming."

Kakashi nodded over to Gai who turned and looked at his subordinate. "Neji, if you would please."

"Hai." Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned around the area. His eyes widened at the sudden discovery, "Under us!"

The ground began to rumble as a sword broke the earth's surface. They jumped away from the sword's direction and watched as an opponent erupted from the ground and stood in front of them, blocking their way. "Time to party!" he smirked at them and he swung his sword to rest on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei, do we split up or fight him together?" Sakura asked as she prepared herself.

"…" thinking about the current situation, he thought about splitting up, that would allow one half to continue and get closer to Naruto and Gaara but that would leave the other half fighting a perhaps slow and horrible fight. He analyzed the situation a little further. If they were to stay together, there would be the possibility of not being able to fight to the full potential, or getting into the way of others. He frowned as he uncovered his Sharingan eye. "It would be better if we get this over and done with quickly then move on…"

"Hai!" she was about to move away but Kakashi continued.

"However, too many would prove to be a distraction to others."

Sakura frowned as she realized what he was saying. She looked over at Shikamaru in hopes that he might have a plan. All she could see was that his eyes wouldn't stop moving around. 'What is he looking for?'

* * *

"What do we do?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not quite."

"What do you mean 'not quite'!" she raised her voice a bit louder.

"I don't know what this guy is capable of, and I'm still thinking." So far, he knew that only Neji's team has fought with the blue dude, so they would have a better chance of knowing what to do and what not.

"Boring!" Kisame shouted as he brought his sword down in front of him and it fell with a loud thud on the ground, breaking it just a little bit. "Are you gonna waste time or get it started?"

"He's right. We're wasting time, we have to think of something now!" Sakura looked over to Kakashi.

* * *

"We have to do something Akamaru." Kiba spoke as he held out a soldier pill. Akamaru barked and jumped off Kiba's hood and ate it. Slowly the fur began to change color as Akamaru growled.

Kisame noticed as he peered over at them from the corner of his eye. "What do you think you're planning, brat?"

"It's nothing you wouldn't find out later." Kiba smirked back as he crouched down, allowing Akamaru to jump up in the back. Akamaru used the Beast Morph technique (Gijyu Ninpo) and mimicked Kiba using the Piercing Fang Duplex (Gatsuuga), both charging into Kisame who easily dodged. "Che, wasn't expecting a couple of harmless puppies." They tried one more time but failed, landing in front of his sensei. "Guess we can try and use that technique." Kiba suggested moving his hands to form the necessary seals but Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should try not to waste too much of our chakra." She spoke, Kiba agreed, although a bit reluctantly. "But we have to do something, standing around trying to think of a strategy is just…"

"I know, but wasting chakra is just as bad."

* * *

"Two teams stay and the other goes." Shikamaru recommended as he slowly shifted over to Asuma and Chouji.

"Why half?" she asked as she followed.

"It's best if Gai's team stay since they know what that guy is able to do."

"Who else?"

"He strikes me as the kind of person to use water techniques and besides, his Mist head protector is giving me a lot of info."

"Ah. So who's gonna be the other team?"

"I suggest Kakashi's. Both him and Sasuke are able to use fire-techniques."

"So that means that that we, as well as Hinata's team go off to find Naruto and them?"

"Yup." He stopped just beside Asuma and filled him in on what he and Ino had just been discussing about.

"We have to distract him for a while to tell the others about it." Asuma exhaled a puff of smoke. "Half a minute will do."

"That's more than enough time." Shikamaru prepared himself as he performed his 'Kage Mane no Jutsu', his shadow extending towards the missing mist-nin's.

Seeing something flash at the corner of his eye, Kisame jumped away to the other direction, "I don't know what it is you're planning brat, but I ain't gonna fall for it.".

"Asuma-sensei, we can do the distraction while you tell the others about it." Ino didn't turn to look at the said person as she watched Shikamaru try to capture the blue guy with his own.

"But Ino." He stared at her, worried about their decision.

"Don't worry, nothing can go wrong with our Ino Shika Chou formation!" she gave him a thumbs up as she dragged Chouji behind her to where Shikamaru was.

'I have never doubted you…except for a few times…' Asuma sighed, exhaling another puff of smoke.

* * *

Damn man…I was finished with his a couple of days ago…but that seemed like a…funny way to finish off the chapter…so I just stared at it…hoping I would think up of something…but Damn it! I couldn't!

So yeah…sorry for the late update…


	16. Remembering

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

I keep on telling myself over and over and over again! To finish this fiction before I start on the major re-write that is needed for 'Gaara's Thoughts'…Which will soon be renamed as…'Contemplate'… 

Bah! Me and my stupid…(no comment)…bah!

Replying to…

**Shadow Vampiress – **Nah, she likes Naruto as a friend. (not to mention a good punching bag…Haha!) Sasuke is a jealous type, (only when guys like Sakura) but he's not worried about Naruto. Hah! Thank you for your review!

* * *

Echoes of their screams vibrating off the walls and their cries could not penetrate through the thick fortification of the cave or through the large boulder that sealed the entrance. 

Gaara tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, unknowingly. Remembering…

**Flashback…**

"_Hey! Nice to see ya Sandy!"_

_Gaara's eye twitched at such a ridiculously given name, he nodded his acknowledgement and wondered why the blonde wasn't afraid of him. The last time he saw him, he tried to kill him, and his team-mates. But he guessed that he's got quite a forgiving character._

"_How long have you been here for huh? I bet you got here just when I started. Right, right?" Naruto bounced happily over to the red head, never minding the fact that he's a cold blooded killer. _Was_, a cold blooded killer._

_He was chatting happily about ramen. Why miso ramen is definitely the best, but chicken is second best. The other flavors he didn't mind but he loved any type of ramen if it came from Ichiraku Ramen. The instant noodle cups were satisfying but you had to wait for three measly minutes, which Naruto thinks is almost a life-time._

"_Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Naruto playfully punched the sand-nin on his arm, forgetting the fact that the sand would protect him._

_Gaara nodded, making Naruto angry but in a cute way. He pouted his lips and crossed his arms, which made the red head smirk at his demonic friend's childishness. Then realization hits him, his eyes widened as the blonde stared up at the boy with fatigue rings around his eyes._

"_What?" Gaara asked while staring at Naruto, getting worried that he might run off soon when he realized that he was talking to 'Gaara of the Sand'._

"_Your sand didn't come up."_

"_I don't need to use my sand when I'm with you."_

"_What are you trying to say!"_

"_Nothing Naruto, nothing."_

"_It's something! You just called me Naruto!" the blonde shouted out, forgetting that he was talking about Gaara's sand earlier._

**End Flashback…**

'Don't die, Naruto…if one of us has to die…then I would suffer through my pain as well as suffer through your pain to make sure you live.'

Screaming as the chakra eradicated their demons, forcefully removing it, their demons clawing at their containers….not wanting to leave in fear of death.

Naruto felt weaker the more he screamed, the more time passed as if eternity itself. Seeking strength to survive, he constricted the hand that held his own.

**Flashback…**

"_GAARA NO! DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" Naruto continued to shout out, hoping that the red head wouldn't revert back to his old ways.

* * *

_

_Naruto was waiting at the top of the stairs, waiting for him to come into view. As Gaara slowly walked up the stairs, Naruto decided to run down and meet him half-way._

"_You didn't kill him." Naruto spoke slightly surprised._

"_You didn't want me to." His voice passive._

"_But you could've killed him."_

"_You didn't want me to." He crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_Why didn't you kill him?"_

"_Because you didn't want me to…"_

_Naruto stood there in awe. Wondering why Gaara didn't kill him and why the red head heeded his words. "Why did you listen to me?"_

"_Because I wanted to…"_

_Naruto continued to stand there, in front of Gaara with that confused face of his._

"_Promise me you won't try and kill anyone again." Naruto smiled at the holder of the Shukaku._

"_I don't make promises..." Gaara spoke in that passive voice of his, while Naruto's head went down and he pouted slightly. "But I'll try." Naruto's head perked up and beamed at his friend, taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs to meet the others. Gaara couldn't help but feel his face grow slightly hot around his cheeks. Face full of shock and awe, but the corners of his lips tugging up for a smile. Small, but it was still a smile._

'_I'll try for you…'_

**End Flashback…

* * *

**

"SUITON! SUIRYUUDAN!" Kisame shouted as he completed his technique. A surge of water formed in the shape of a dragon, slowly rose up into the sky before gushing down to the people down below.

'Damn it…I have to take off my mask!' Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at Sasuke.

"I know what you're thinking…but we really don't have a choice in the matter."

"But my mask!"

"I promise I won't look…" 'Damn…I didn't bring my camera…' he sighed.

"You better not look..." The silver haired man warned before getting into position beside the younger Uchiha.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke finished their technique on the sign of the tiger, "KATON! KARYUU ENDAN!" at the same time, inhaling a chest full of air before exhaling fully to the water dragon, producing a fire dragon hot enough to melt sand into glass.

The two elemental dragons charged into each other before exploding into a thick mist due to the extremes of the two.

In the sudden outbreak of the explosion, Neji activated his Byakugan in search of the missing mist-nin. Pursuing left and right wondering, 'Where is he?' passing from one figure to another, he could tell who was who due to the signature of their chakra.

He saw Sakura, holding a kunai in each hand, positioned for an attack and ready to defend if need be. Seeing that she wasn't he person he was looking for, Neji moved onto the next.

After that, he saw two people back to back, and assumed that it was Kakashi and Sasuke. A while later, they decided to split up after Kakashi made a quick motion with his hand. Sasuke looked like he scowled and harshly whispered something out of ear range before heading off.

The next person he laid eyes on, he couldn't read his chakra, it didn't seem familiar to him, 'Bingo.' Scuffing his feet on the ground before rushing forwards to the mist-nin, Neji concentrated chakra onto his palms before slamming them onto the unsuspecting traitor mist shinobi.

* * *

You wanna know what he scowling about? I meant Sasuke of course… 

He said… "Damn…I forgot to look at his face…" Haha! Poor Sasuke…A chance like that only comes once in a life time…

I apologize from the bottom of my bottomless heart...HAHA! But I am seriously very sorry for the slow update...(I didn't know I already had this chapter written out...I'm so sorry, don't kill me...EEP! (runs away from a mob of angry people throwing rotten fruits and vegetables) AIIII!)


	17. Fighting for someone

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Ehehee, looks like an update! Lol like…FINALLY! Actually, if you read my profile, my computer crashed a long time ago, I had a chapter already written, well it was half way finished so it wasn't uploaded at all. And now I have to write a new chapter! Isn't that nice? Lol.

I tried to read the whole story again to get back into the mood but I got a little lazy and decided to just read the last 2 chapters and HOPEFULLY I got it right…If not, then I apologize again…

The things I do for you…

* * *

The next person he laid eyes on, he couldn't read his chakra, it didn't seem familiar to him, 'Bingo.' Scuffing his feet on the ground before rushing forwards to the mist-nin, Neji concentrated chakra onto his palms before slamming them onto the unsuspecting traitor mist shinobi.

He smirked, confident that he had landed an almost deadly blow onto the mist-nin, but his smirk faded away as he realized that the ninja he had dealt damage to, was not there at all.

The mist-nin became watery and fell with a slash onto the ground. Neji scowled and quickly tried once more to find his target.

In the midst of the haze, he abruptly turned left and right to find him, but all he could find were his comrades. 'Damn it.'

He continued to search until he realized that he looked at the wrong place, but by the time he noticed, it was too late. A force came from under the ground and threw him off a few yards. When he looked up, the mist-nin gave menacing smirk and heaved his Samehada towards Neji.

Neji managed to react in time to perform his technique Hakkesho Kaiten which created an impenetrable dome barrier of chakra around himself. Kisame's eyes widened in shock but slammed down his Samehada onto the barrier.

Neji increased the amount of chakra he released but found himself growing weaker, almost as if his energy was being sucked away, until suddenly his barrier was broken and the blur of Kisame's sword came down upon Neji and hacked onto his body. Blood spilled everywhere and Neji landed with a thud onto the floor.

'Damn it…' Neji thought to himself as he coughed up blood, willing himself to stay conscious. He glared up at the mist-nin and tried to force himself to get up, the traitor smirked back down and began to walk away to his next prey. Neji tried again, but fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sakura's head jerked up when she noticed Neji's chakra signature was gone. 'Oh no, don't tell me he's…' But she didn't have time to finish the thought when she was attacked next. She managed to dodge it but she still winced when something practically tried to eat her left side. She grabbed it and noted that she was still fully intact although she did not know why she felt the way she did just now.

"So, felt like a chunk of you just got bitten off?" Kisame smirked as he heaved his sword over his shoulder.

Sakura glanced up at him and readied herself for a fight. Kisame chuckled, "Girls are useless, I don't even think it's worth fighting you! I bet you won't give me much of an exercise." he snorted and began looking around for someone else.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted as she pulled out a pair of gloves and donned them. "Don't underestimate me."

"Ho…?" he quirked up an eyebrow, somewhat amused. "Ok, I'll humour you, hit me with your best shot." he grinned while provoking her.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows while she got into a fighting stance. 'Running into the enemy head-on is not a good idea…I don't like the looks of that sword either…' she thought to herself as she analyzed the mist-nin. 'This will just have to do then!' she concentrated her chakra onto her fist and punched the ground which trembled and shattered, and like an earthquake, it headed towards the mist-nin at an incredible pace and threw him off-guard. Kisame lost his balance for a short time, but jumped away to steadier grounds.

"Looks like you know how to fight after all, guess I won't go so-" he didn't have time to finish what he said when a punch was dealt to him by the pink-haired ninja. He lost his footing and flew back a couple yards but he managed to regain them shortly after. "Damn you bitch, I was in the middle of talking!" he growled at her while patting his stomach.

Sakura straightened herself out and got herself ready again, "Less talk, more fight. Dumbass."

"Why you little…I tell ya, woman have no manners for shit." he said as he hoisted his Samehada onto his shoulder before charging towards Sakura. He grabbed the hilt with both hands and swung it towards her left side once more.

Sakura crouched to the ground and extended her leg to give a low kick, but the mist-nin saw this and jumped up, holding his sword above his head before heaving it in Sakura's direction.

The pink-haired nin was about to dodge away when a blur came in front of her which halted her movements. Her jade eyes widened in shock as her vision was filled with the colour of fire.

* * *

Sasuke skidded to a stop when he realized that Hyuuga's chakra was gone. 'Hmph, he couldn't handle the bastard after all.' he thought to himself which a frown.

His eyes flared with the red of the Sharingan and he searched around for an unknown chakra. He picked up on Kakashi's and scowled at himself. He noticed that various of the other teams were fighting against an unknown as well. 'Is it a clone? Probably…' The fog was slowly starting to let up, but it still clouded his vision. 'Damn it, how the hell am I suppose to look around in this shit.'

He stopped as he picked up on Sakura's chakra and noticed that she was on the ground. 'Shit!' he panicked and quickly ran towards her while performing a few hand seals and got himself ready for his technique.

Just as the sword came down upon her, he got in front and released his technique. "Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!" a stream of fire hurtled towards the mist-nin and enveloped him in flames. He didn't pay attention to the mist-nin when he quickly turned around to the pink-haired ninja.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he asked as knelt down, his eyes changing back to it's normal color. Sakura nodded and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Shit! That's hot, fucking hot! Hot, hot, hot!!" the mist-nin shouted as he pulled off his burnt Akatsuki coat. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned towards the mist-nin. "Damn, you bastards toasted my coat. I wonder if they'll gimme another one." he spoke as he threw his now useless coat to the ground.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stood up, glaring at the mist-nin.

"Oh ho! So you're Itachi's brother…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he scowled.

"You both look almost alike, but I'm very sure that you're much weaker." Kisame provoked. "I've seen Itachi-san fight, many times. What are you gonna do huh? Send me into a Genjutsu? Yeah right." he scoffed. "I don't think you even know how to use the Mangekyou yet." he smirked and looked over to Sakura. "Who's that over there? Your girlfriend? Hah! Itachi was ruthless, he never had any connections to anyone or anything. You're too compassionate, that's what makes you weak and pathetic." he chuckled, which slowly turned into a maniacal laugh.

"You're wrong."

Kisame's laughter stopped and he stared at the younger brother of Itachi.

"You're wrong." he glared defiantly over to the mist-nin, "Having connections doesn't make you weak, it lowers your potential to your real strength. Having friends, and wanting to protect them makes you stronger because they are important to you and you'd do anything to protect them. Naruto taught me that…"

The traitor of mist had a look of amusement and shock while Sakura looked up in awe at Sasuke.

"You…You're the one that's weak! My brother's weak too. That's why I gave up wanting to kill him, because I know I'm better than him. But now, I want to kill him because he took away my team-mate." he clenched his fist and his Sharingan began to spin. "But if I have to kill you first, then so be it."

* * *

Er…I'm actually quite lost with the timeline and I forgot how old they were suppose to be…So if you know! Tell me about it, would cha? Lol, thanks a billion!

Dammit, I feel like…I've lost my writing skills…(well that's what you get for not writing for HOW long…) And er…sorry if it's a bit short, but it's better than nothing right?

RIGHT??


	18. Moment of Truth

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Wheee! Another update...lol. Omg, there was nothing on Naruto and Gaara on the last chapter! I wonder if you guys are like…"What happened to them?!?!?!!" Lol, no worries…I think I might add them in here…Hopefully…

Replying to - Cyber-Porygon - Really? Thank youu!! Coz I get lost sometimes lol. Now I know! Lol

* * *

Ten Ten reached into her pouch for her scroll, but stopped when the mist-nin in front of her changed form, and fell with a splash onto the ground.

'Huh?' she thought to herself as she continued to grip onto her scroll, but noticed that the fog was slowly dispersing. 'What he hell's going on?'

* * *

"You are an excellent fighter Mist-nin-san, but now I must fight for real." Lee spoke as he began to undo his bandages. "Ho! So you're telling m-" Kisame stopped halfway, then slowly fell to the ground with another splatter of water.

"...Mist-nin-san...?" he spoke as he halted taking off his bandages. "I don't think now is the time for a swim..."

* * *

Gai has just finished off the mist-nin who laid on the floor with some dust particles flying away from his body. 'That was much too easy...' Gai thought to himself as he looked down upon his fallen enemy. He was about to bend down and grab the coat when the body became watery and lost its form, sinking into the cracked ground. 'Hm...? Perhaps Kakashi had something to do with this.'

"Kakashi my eternal rival! You have beaten me once again!!!" he shouted out loud as he punched the sky.

* * *

"Achoo!" the silver haired ninja sneezed. '...I think Gai is talking about me again...' he made a sweat drop as he lowered his Konoha headband to hide his Sharingan eyes. "Seems like Sasuke finished off our antagonist. Better check it out." Kakashi spoke as he disappeared with a poof.

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily as he looked down at the burnt form of the mist-nin traitor. "Shit." Sasuke winced as he fell to the ground. He had use too much chakra to maintain his Sharingan, his techniques and for his Chidori. His hand shook and he grabbed it to try and stop its continuous shaking. "Sasuke!" Sakura ran over to the said person to try and help him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed with worry but sensed someone approaching them. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai." Kakashi smiled as he drew closer to the fallen mist-nin. "Looks like you've done quite a number on him." he spoke as he analyzed the situation.

"Is it the real one though…?" Sasuke asked with a tired tone.

"Seems like it is, but we'll have to make sure…" he was about to call onto Pakkun, but forgot that he made him go off with the other half of the platoon. "Er…"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura inquired with a worried voice.

"I was gonna ask Pakkun but he's with the other team tracking down Naruto-kun."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We can poke him." Kakashi made a nervous laugh while Sasuke and Sakura made a sweat drop.

* * *

Their screams have finally stop vibrating around the room. Their bodies limp, had fallen to the ground with a thud.

"The extraction has been completed." an Akatsuki member spoke as he jumped off the statue to the ground. "It ended much faster than I imagined."

"Perhaps something went wrong." another member spoke.

"Highly doubted." he nudged Naruto with his foot, satisfied he made no response. "They are nothing but useless containers now. With their demons gone, they are nothing but empty shells." he shifted over to the red head, who looked as though a nudge would crack him into pieces. The other members gathered around the two demons.

"The second half of the platoon is drawing nearer. Perhaps we should take our leave." Zetsu spoke as he joined them.

"I agree, but what do we do with the bodies?" another member inquired.

"Nothing. They are no longer of any use to us."

"Alright then. Then we shall re-group later."

The Akatsuki members nodded and all but one disappeared with a poof.

"…" Itachi looked down upon Naruto's body, his face calm, like when he's asleep. "Sayonara." he said softly as he disappeared.

* * *

"We're getting closer, so keep up." Pakkun said as he continued jumping from one tree to another. The others followed behind.

Hinata who had been using her Byakugan realized something was different. "Ano…"

"What is it, Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she jumped from another tree branch.

"I don't see them anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, they aren't there anymore."

"I agree, all but two just left." Pakkun spoke as he looked back to Kurenai.

"All but two…you mean that, all the Akatsuki members are gone? And the two that are left behind are-" Shikamaru was interrupted.

"That is what I mean."

"Wait, wait. Does that also mean, we don't have to fight?" Chouji asked.

"Maybe, but we can't be too sure." Asuma answered.

"Yes! We might have to fight! Did you hear that Ino?"

"Yeah, I heard that, but it was a maybe!"

"Still!" he said as he munched down a chip.

"Hurry it up! We gotta see if they're ok or not." Pakkun shouted back at them, increasing his own speed.

"Hai!"

* * *

"Alright then, this one is fake." Kakashi confirmed as he looked down at the ninja that used to be the mist-nin, now replaced by an unknown shinobi from Mist.

"Damn it." Sasuke swore under his breath, growing angry.

"Now we have to catch up with the others."

"Wait! What about Neji?" Ten Ten asked as she and Lee held Neji up while Sakura tried to heal him.

"I'll be fine." Neji coughed up some blood as he winced. "I've been through worse."

Ten Ten made a worried face as she continued to hold up Neji with Lee's help.

"He's gonna need to get back to Konoha for some more medical attention." Sakura spoke as she continued to heal him.

"We don't have time for that, our mission is to rescue Naruto and Gaara." Neji spoke as he tried to stand up on his own two feet.

"That's true, but we can't risk losing a team-mate because of this mission." Kakashi said as he noticed the look Sakura was giving. "Kakashi-sensei is right, as much as I would want to find Naruto, we can leave the other team to do it." she spoke with a bit of remorse.

"That's not needed. My team will return to Konoha while you guys go and find Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun." Gai spoke as he looked over at Kakashi, hoping to sound hip enough, but Kakashi ignored him and read his Icha Icha Paradise book. 'Damn you Kakashi! Why are you so hip!' he cried, holding up his fist.

"Gai-sensei! That's a great plan!" Lee had stars in his eyes as he looked at his idol.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Ten Ten shouted with a large sweat drop on her head, as well as many others.

"Alright, my team will continue onwards with the mission, while you guys return to Konoha." Kakashi spoke as he sadly put away him book. "Have a safe trip, and we'll see you back in Konoha with Naruto and Gaara."

Both teams nodded and parted ways. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke heading towards the other team, while Gai, Ten Ten, Lee, and Neji head on towards home.

* * *

"We've made it, but it looked like we're locked out." Pakkun spoke as he looked up at the large rock that blocked the entrance.

"Alright! Time for me and Akamaru to show our stuffs, right Akamaru?" Kiba smiled at his companion and the puppy barked back.

"Hold it, hold it." Kurenai spoke as she held him back.

"What's up Kurenai-sensei?"

"There wouldn't be an easy way in unless there's a trap on it."

"Ah, I guess…" Kiba slouched.

"What do you think Pakkun?"

The small dog sniffed the air and Akamaru copied him. Then he dug at the floor where the boulder stood. "I don't sense any traps nearby, nor do I smell anything funny." Pakkun confirmed and Akamaru barked back. "Arf!"

"Good job Akamaru." Kiba picked him up and patted him.

'What…he gets a thumbs up and I get nothing? Come on…I can TALK!' Pakkun sighed. "It seems like the others are coming closer, guess I won't be needed anymore."

"Ano…Pakkun-kun…T-thank you for g-guiding and helping us." Hinata said with a small smile.

Pakkun nodded and then he disappeared with a poof.

"I guess we should wait for the others to catch up then." Asuma said he took out another cigarette.

They waited a few minutes before Kakashi and the rest landed.

"Yo…" Kakashi greeted them with a hand.

"Hey, where's Gai and his team?" Asuma asked.

"Neji-kun needed some medical attention, so we let them get back to Konoha."

"I see, no serious injuries?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing too deadly anyways." the silver-haired ninja shrugged.

'Sometimes, Kakashi-sensei is a bit too…aloof…' Sakura thought to herself before realizing. "Hey, why didn't you guys go in yet?"

"We thought we should wait for you guys." Ino spoke as she flipped her hair back.

"What, couldn't you guys have gone in first? I mean, what if Naruto is in there dying?" Sakura fretted.

"Well, we thought that you might-"

"No! Even if we're late, you jeopardized the mission by stalling!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down Sakura, you should know Naruto by now. He won't die before becoming Hokage." Sasuke placed an arm on her shoulder, and he could feel the tension she was giving off.

"Whatever…" she quickly walked over to the boulder and gathered chakra into her fists.

'Looks like Sakura's over-reacting, again…' Kakashi thought to himself as he watched her.

She screamed and smashed the boulder into pieces, and as it fell to the ground, dust began to cloud their visions.

'Damn, that girl's crazy.' Kiba thought to himself as he watched her walk into the cave, soon followed by Sasuke then Kakashi.

Sakura stopped when she got in and looked around for Naruto, any sign of the blonde. And when her eyes reached a figure lying on the floor, her eyes widened in disbelief and shock as her hands covered her mouth. "Oh my god…"

* * *

I've realized how OOC Gaara has been, (actually Sasuke too), but it's far too late to change it, don't you think? I mean, if I try to change it, I'll have to change the whole bloody story! And err...I have no time for something like that. Lol sorry guys.

Hm…I think I meant for Asuma and Kurenai's team to have a bigger part in this. I mean, when I was typing out chapter 17 in my computer that crashed, I had them fight someone…but I forgot who. Lol sorry! I'm sorryyy!!! (how many times must I apologize??) Well actually now that I think about it. If they ARE 15-16 years old, wouldn't Akamaru be HUGE? Yeah that would be true, but I don't want him that big just yet, so I might have to finally choose an age and go for…13-14. Haha…Hopefully Akamaru is still his tiny, puppy self.


	19. Wake up

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Sakura stopped when she got in and looked around for Naruto, any sign of the blonde. And when her eyes reached a figure lying on the floor, her eyes widened in disbelief and shock as her hands covered her mouth. "Oh my god…NARUTO!" she ran over to the blonde and the others, hearing her scream ran inside as well.

Sakura carefully picked him up, holding onto his shoulder with one arm, and trying to wake him up with the other, gently giving his cheek a slap. "Naruto! Wake up, come on, wake up!" Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears.

Sasuke came up beside her and kneeled down. "Hinata!"

She jumped when she heard her name. "H-hai?"

"Come over here for a sec, and check him out for me." he spoke, not looking away from Naruto.

"H-hai!" she slowly walked over to the blonde, shy and worried, and dreading. She activated her Byakugan and looked up and down his body and gasped, covering her mouth. "H-he's…" she stuttered, slowly backing away.

"No, no he's not. I don't want to believe it." Sakura began to cry, but continued to give him gentle slaps on his cheek.

Hinata bumped into Kiba and started to cry herself.

"Naruto, you…" Kiba couldn't bring himself to call the blonde any names, with Hinata crying into his jacket, he couldn't do anything but to hold onto her and comfort her.

"Idiot, you said you wouldn't die. Liar." Sasuke frowned before getting up and walking away to a wall. "DAMN IT! YOU LIED! YOU LIED NARUTO!" he shouted as he punched the wall continuously. His hands began to bleed and when he tried to punch again, Kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke, I won't tell you to calm down, but please, he deserves a moment of silence. I'm sure he wouldn't want his team-mate beating himself up." Kakashi gave a sad smile from behind his mask.

Sasuke scowled at himself and kicked the ground, deciding to stay quiet for the time being.

Sakura cried louder, giving up her gentle slaps for poundings on his chest instead. "NARUTO! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" she cried as she continued to pound on his chest. Then she finally stopped and hugged him. "Naruto!" she cried onto his jacket, gently rocking him back and forth. "You lied, you said you wouldn't die before you became Hokage." she sniffed and Kakashi placed an arm on her shoulder and shook her head. The look she gave him made his heart clench. "Let's bring them both home, what do you say?"

She sniffed once more, before slowly nodding. "Hai…Kakashi-sensei…" she placed him back on the ground and walked over to Sasuke, seeking comfort. And Sasuke allowed her to cry onto him.

"I'll take Naruto back. Asuma, could you-"

"Yeah, Kakashi. No problem." Asuma said as he walked over to the red head. "But he looks as though he might crack any minute now."

"Don't worry…We'll find a way, to bring to both back."

* * *

Tsunade as well as Jiraiya waited at the front gates, shortly after Gai had come in with a small report.

* * *

"_Tsunade-Sama, my team has just returned due to unforeseen circumstances." Gai said as he laid a report onto her desk._

"_Have the rest returned?" she asked as she slowly put down her cup of sake._

"_Not yet, but they will be back soon."_

"_Alright then, you're dismissed." she watched him leave her office and decided to find Jiraiya in the place she knew where he would be._

* * *

"_Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted which made the said person panic and turned around to shush the person who interrupted his research._

"_Oh it's you Tsunade. What is it?" he aked as he turned back, but he noticed that the commotion made all the girls run away and it was just an empty sauna now._

_He sighed and turned around, "Ok Tsunade, what is it, you have my undivided attention."_

"_Naruto may be coming home soon."_

"_What?"_

"_He might be coming home soon."_

"_Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get to the gates!" he spoke as he hurried along, Tsunade following behind._

"_I can't wait to beat up the kid, he got me worried like hell."_

"_You might not get the chance to do that Jiraiya, we have to assume the worst."_

"_I know…I just hope he's ok."_

"_Me too…"_

* * *

While Tsunade was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she ended up looking at the ground. "There they are!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran off to meet them, and surely, Tsunade saw a group coming up towards them, and she ran to meet them as well.

She saw Jiraiya stop running halfway and she wondered why. When he got up to where he was, she saw him.

Naruto, limp in Kakashi's arms. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she held them back.

She turned around and began walking back towards Konoha gates. There, she saw the gate keepers, come towards them.

"Hey, hey! You can't bring in an exiled ninja back here!" one of the gatekeepers shouted. "He's not allowed to enter!"

"No, I grant him permission to enter, if you have a problem with it, then tell me." she spoke firmly with anger in her voice.

"But Hokage-sama-"

"I don't care, this is his home, where he was born, this is where he will stay. Understood." she spoke, it wasn't a question, it was more like a statement.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the two gatekeepers resumed their post, and watched them enter the village.

* * *

"So…" Tsunade began as she gazed down upon Naruto's unmoving features. "…"

"I hate to say this but, there was very little or nothing we could do at all." Kakashi spoke as he looked at Naruto as well.

Tsunade made no noise as she continued to look at the blonde.

Sakura cried sitting on the chair hiccupping every once in a while, rubbing one of her eyes with one hand and holding onto Sasuke's hand with the other. Sasuke made no movement, but gently stroke her hand with his thumb.

"Looks like your team is taking it the worse, with the exception of Hinata of course." Tsunade spoke as she brushed away Naruto's blonde hair that covered his eyes.

"Yeah…But now that we've got Naruto back, I'm sure the council would be-" Kakashi was cut short when three elderly people came into the room. "Well speak of the devils."

"What is the meaning of this? You know this is an exiled ninja, he is not allowed back into the village for whatever reason whatsoever!" the elderly woman spoke sternly as she stared in the direction of the blonde who laid on the bed.

"This ninja is no longer a threat to you. Surely he should be allowed to-" Tsunade began her argument.

"Whether he is a threat or not, he is still an exile."

"Never interrupt the Hokage when she speaks."

"I should be allowed to interrupt when her decisions and opinions are biased towards a boy!"

"I-" she looked as though she was about to attack when Jiraiya decided to cut in. "Please, ladies!" 'Wow, cat fight, gotta add that in my new book.' "We must be sensible about this situation. Sure, Tsunade is biased, but council please, this boy is no longer alive, surely you could give him pardon to return to the place where he was born."

"Hmph, very well. The council gives him full pardon for his sentence." she finished with an angered look on her face and left the room, followed by the other two.

"Things were starting to get heated up here, try to keep your temper Tsunade-hime." JIraiya spoke as he turned and looked at her. She looked as though she aged by 20 years in the last half-day. "Tsunade?"

"I'm just tired, never mind me." She spoke as she took her seat next to the blonde boy. "I wish, he would open his eyes and call me an old hag again." a tear slid down her cheek.

"Tsunade, you and I both know we can't bring back the dead."

"I know, but I just, he lived his life too short, he deserves better than this."

"…"

"Oh my god." Sakura spoke as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Gaara?"

"…Yes…" he mumbled, unable to make any movements. "…Where's Naruto..?" he spoke softly as he looked up at the ceiling.

"This is…" Sakura's words faded to nothing, but Kakashi continued for her. "This is almost impossible."

They all looked over to Naruto, hoping that he would wake up as well, but he continued to be unmoving.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked one more time.

"He's in the bed next to you."

His jade eyes shifted to the bed next to him and gave a small sigh of relief. "He's still sleeping then."

They didn't speak but carried on looking over in Naruto's direction. Tsunade tried to feel for a pulse.

"Oh my god…"

"He's alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I can feel a very weak pulse." she spoke as she counted the beats, then gasped when she felt a twitch. "Oh my god, he's alive!" she cried happily.

Sakura quickly stood up and walked over to Naruto with Sasuke behind her.

"Naruto? Naruto! Can you hear me? Wake up!" Sakura spoke as she looked down on Naruto's face, and surely, his facials were moving. "Sasuke!" she turned around and hugged him. " He's alive! I'm so happy!" but she started crying happy tears.

Gaara watched and saw how many people cared for the blonde and suddenly two people came in through the doors.

"We heard what happened!" the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't see who. "Where is he?" and when Jiraiya moved away, he saw that it was Temari and Kankuro. "Gaara! Are you ok?" she asked as she walked over to his bed.

"Temari…?"

"Yeah, it's me Gaara." Temari cried for him and held onto his hand.

"Man, don't tell me you got amnesia or something?" Kankuro made an annoyed face, but Gaara knew he didn't mean it. "How you feelin' lil bro?"

"I'm…fine."

"Good, you got your sister worried! You should be sorry!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, damn straight." they he gave him a pat on the head. "Get well soon ok?"

"Naruto?" Tsunade spoke gently as his eyes slowly flickered open and everybody turned to look. "Naruto! You're ok!" Tsunade smiled.

"…" he looked up at her, then looked around the room. "…Who are you guys…?"

The room was filled with shock and silence. They couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

I know Shino doesn't do much here either. Don't think of him as heartless, he's really crying on the inside…sniff sniff. Hmm…Gaara doesn't seem to have a big part here either…lol…I'm sorry! I'm trying to re-think and re-make the story in my current chapters and aim for…not so much OOC-ness…lol.

I think I have a lot of mood-swings. I'm not sure if you notice when you read my whatevers lol, but yeah. I get influenced very easily, and now I'm depressed…lol…


	20. Sleepless Night

What honor is there, when you are the first to be exiled at such a young age in such a long time? Definitely none.

Gaara x Naruto…

Slight Itachi x Naruto…

* * *

Omg the last chapter was soo dramatic!!!!

* * *

"Naruto?" Tsunade spoke gently as his eyes slowly flickered open and everybody turned to look. "Naruto! You're ok!" Tsunade smiled.

"…" he looked up at her, then looked around the room. "…Who…are you guys…?"

The room was filled with shock and silence. They couldn't believe this was happening.

"Naruto? You're kidding right?" Sakura asked anxiously.

He shifted his gaze over to the pink haired girl and asked once more, "Who are you…?"

Gaara couldn't believe it, he stared over at the blonde, and willed himself to sit up.

"I don't...understand…Who are you? Where am I…?" Naruto asked as he looked at each person.

"Stop shitting around Naruto." Sasuke growled at the blonde.

"Who are you talking to? Who's Naruto, I don't understand…"

The room was in silence. Nobody wanted to talk, to move, to do anything. "…Everybody, please leave the room and allow me to give an examination on his current health." Tsunade spoke in a firm voice as she looked at the room. "Everybody except Gaara, I need to give him an examination as well."

"What about-" Sakura asked.

"You too Sakura, you have to leave as well."

"But Tsunade-sensei!"

"DO NOT!" she stopped an realized she was losing her temper again. Taking a deep breath, she continued her sentence. "Disobey, this is the Hokage's command." and then, unwillingly, everybody left the room but Gaara sat up on his bed, looking over at Naruto, staring at him in disbelief.

"Gaara, don't stress yourself, let me check up on him first."

He nodded and continued to look in shock.

"Na-, I mean, could you sit up for me?" she asked gently. The blonde laid down for a while, his eyes tired, but eventually, he made himself get up.

"Ok, look at me ok? Try not to blink too much." she asked as she widened his left eye and observed. "Looks fine, let's see the other eye." she moved over to the next eye, and looked into it as well. "Looks fine too, the cornea doesn't appear to be damaged whatsoever." then she went over to her medical kit and pulled out a popsicle stick, "Ok, now say 'Ahh…'" the blonde boy complied and obediently opened his mouth. "Ok, this looks fine too."

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked as he looked up at her with tired eyes.

She felt heartbroken when she saw the look he was giving her. 'Naruto, don't give me that look…'

"No, you're just a bit run-down and tired. But you do have a case of amnesia though."

"So, that means…?"

"You've forgotten certain things that happened in your life. Although you did not forget how to speak." she said as she threw away the stick and pick up a new one for Gaara.

"Ok…" he looked down and then looked over towards Gaara. "…Hey…"

"…Hi…" he couldn't help it, the Naruto he once knew, is currently on holiday.

"Ok, let me check up on you now Gaara."

"No I'm fine."

"It's procedure."

"Ok." she did the same thing to him as she did to Naruto and confirmed he was also fine, but a bit dried-up. "Well, maybe some water would do, I'll be right back."

And when she walked out the door, he took the opportunity to walk over to Naruto's bed.

"Hey…"

"Hi…Do you know me? Do I know you?"

"Yeah, we're friends." 'Something more than that I guess.'

"Really? How did we meet?"

"We first met, during our first chuunin exam."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's like a test that would allow you to advance to the next level of a ninja if you pass."  
"Ninja?" he laughed. "You joking right? Ninjas!" he laughed harder then suddenly coughed. Gaara started to pat his back to help him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Hah, ninjas."

'He doesn't remember being a genin at all?'

"You're not what I thought you'd crack out to be. Get it? Crack?" he laughed at himself, then Gaara felt worried again.

"Naruto, I-" he began but Tsunade came in with drinks for the both of them.

"Here you are, drink slowly." she said as she handed a cup to each of them.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Tsunade-sensei…can we come in yet?" Sakura asked as she popped in her head through the door. "No, I was just about to leave, it's best we leave them to rest for the time being. You too Gaara, I suggest you rest, if you can't sleep then at least rest."

It was a hidden message. She wanted to tell him, '…at least let Naruto rest.' he nodded and they left the room, allowing the two demons to recuperate.

The blonde fell asleep shortly after, but Gaara continued to watch him, taking small sips of water. He rubbed his throat, it was in a little pain because of the shouting he had made during the 'demon extraction'.

He wondered if his demon was still there, but took no action to make sure.

* * *

"I can't believe he forgot…" Sakura looked at the floor as she spoke, sitting on the bench in the park.

"You know how forgetful he is." he said while looking into the forage of trees.

"Sasuke…?"

"We'll just have to help him remember again."

"You're right Sasuke." she smiled at him as she got up. "We'll take him to all his favorite places, like Ichiraku Ramen, and the Hokage monument."

"Don't forget, we should let Iruka-sensei see him too."

"Yeah! And we'll ask the others for help too, maybe he'll remember if he hangs out with us."

"Hn…but for today, we'll let him rest." he spoke as he looked towards the hospital. Sakura nodded and looked in the direction of the hospital as well.

* * *

As the crickets chirped in the light of the full moon, sitting on the edge of his bed, a red head watched silently as the blonde boy slept. Questions and countless thoughts rushed through his head, all unanswered and ignored.

'Why…why did this have to happen? Even if we survived, it's pointless if you don't even remember it.' he thought to himself as he continued to watch the blonde boy slumber.

Feeling forlorn, he decided to turn away and chose to look up at the moon instead. Like what he use to do when he was alone while the others slept.

He looked up at the moon, and the moon seem to stare right back at him. Laughing at him. He frowned and decided to go back to watching the blonde boy. His eyes widened when he saw that the boy was watching him as well.

"…"

"Why aren't you sleeping…?"

"…" the red head couldn't believe he asked that question. "I can't sleep."

"Really? Why?"

'Because the demon would eat my soul.' was what he was about to say, but he wasn't sure if that reason was liable anymore. "Don't know."

"Well, the…I forgot her name. The blonde lady told us to rest."

'He probably meant the Hokage then.' "I know."

"If you can't sleep, why not just lie down instead? You might end up falling asleep."

"I suppose…" the red head slowly let his head down, an effort to avoid the blonde boy's eyes. They were different, no longer cheerful, no longer the same as before.

Then the blonde boy decided to sit up on his bed as well. "Hey."

"Hm…"

"Ano…I'm not sure if I got your name."

The red head looked up at the blonde, saddened that he had forgotten. 'It's more than likely he's forgotten everything. No point in getting depressed every time.' "Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara."

"Cool, nice name."

'I was once feared because of that name.' he gave a nod of feigned appreciation.

"Ano…since you know me and all…Do you mind telling me my name? They were saying it a lot before but I forgot." he scratched his head in embarrassment and gave a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"So that's my name. Doesn't sound as nice as yours." he laughed.

'You have no idea what your name means to other people.' Gaara thought to himself as he looked down at the floor again.

"I guess you're tired now right?" Naruto asked as stared at the red head.

"Yeah…" he lied.

"See! Now you can go to sleep too."

"Yeah…" his voice growing quieter as he slowly lied down on his bed.

"See ya in the morning."

"Hn…" was his reply as he stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to think that conversation didn't take place, he wanted to replace it with another one, a better one. One that had Naruto going on about ramen and which one was the best one. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like ramen?"

"Eh…is that food?"

"…Never mind, you'll find out sooner or later." he sighed.

"Ok then. Goodnight."

"'night…" he sighed once more as he turned and looked out the window, where the moon was hidden behind the clouds, but he could still hear its laughter.

* * *

Oh…drama, drama, drama… 


End file.
